Hopeless
by Pinkuro
Summary: Kai matou Brooklyn por ter levado sua Dranzer, agora, 5 anos depois, está preso, e ainda não a tem. NÃO É YAOI, pares: kaxdr, tyXhi, raXma, maXma, taXoc... FIC MINHA COM A LITTLEDARK!
1. Quando Tudo Fica Escuro

**Notas da Autora: **Hello People!

Cá estou eu com uma nova fic que não deveria ter feito... ¬¬ mas de qualquer jeito, se beyblade me pertencesse concerteza não estaria fazendo fanfics... NOT YAOI, par misterioso, espero que gostem

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hopeless**

**Cap 1 Quando Tudo Fica Escuro**

Ponto de Vista de Kai Hiwatari 

Bem, finalmente amanhece, abro meus olhos e me sento na cama, se isso pode se chamar de cama, afinal essa coisa dura, suja com certeza não é uma cama, eles não seriam tão bonzinhos comigo...

De qualquer jeito eu me levanto, caminho três passos e encontro o "banheiro" nele faço minhas necessidades e me sento na "cama"... sim me sento, pois não se tem muito que fazer aqui, assim fico olhando para a janela, apenas esperando, esperando esse dia terminar, esperando a hora passar, esperando tudo acabar...

Mas não é assim, eles me dão o almoço, uma coisa horrível de se comer, e depois vou para o pátio, lá vejo os outros planejarem como fugir daquele lugar, daquela prisão de segurança máxima, coitados, querem algo grande demais.

Sim, é onde estou, numa prisão de segurança máxima, então me perguntam por que? Bem, por que eu cometi homicídio, sim, eu matei um homem, peguei uma faca e esfaqueei ele, com muito prazer em minhas veias, mordi sua carne, e deixei-o gritando por clemência até os últimos instantes, quando morreu, foi muito divertido...

Mas quem? Quem ora essa, o único que poderia, o único que fez com a minha Dranzer sumisse, quebrasse, sabem quem é? Brooklyn! Sim! Depois da minha luta revanche contra ele, eu a perdi, não voltou mesmo tendo reconstruído minha beyblade, que raiva, que raiva que dá, não entendo, por que ela não voltou? Eu achei que éramos amigos, mas a resposta ficou clara para mim, foi culpa do idiota do Brooklyn, é lógico, por isso o matei, e faria de novo com certeza, só tendo mais cuidado para não me descobrirem, claro...

De qualquer jeito o passado não volta, e tenho que continuar até o final de meus dias aqui, afinal foi tão brutal que nem os melhores advogados do mundo conseguiram fazer com que eu não pegasse prisão perpétua, minha sorte foi que conseguiram condicional depois de algum tempo aqui, que droga, queria tanto que ela estivesse aqui, minha amiga, sempre me acompanhou, sempre esteve comigo, sempre, por que ela não está mais? Por que? Droga, Droga! Dranzer, eu, eu te amo, volte por favor, volte pra mim... por favor...

Mas ela não voltará, eu sei disso, por que? Bem por que eu matei um homem, por que eu a fiz ela se esgotar na última batalha, por eu a traí, sim, e me odeio por isso ODEIO! Traí o único ser que amo de verdade, que amo mais do que tudo no mundo, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível ficarmos juntos, afinal nem humana ela é...

De qualquer jeito o sinal toca, é hora de trabalhar, que droga, odeio esse trabalho, odeio esse lugar, odeio essa rotina imbecil, odeio minha vida, odeio TUDO, por que não morro? Por que ela não me tira daqui? Droga!

Trabalho estúpido, marcenaria, odeio isso, fazer móveis de madeira, coisas de madeira pros outros, que RAIVA! Eu matei um homem, não quero fazer coisinhas de madeiras pros idiotas que eu preferia que estivessem mortos! E que concerteza queriam que EU estivesse morto, afinal eu sou um assassino!

Mas bem, pelo menos diminuo minha sentença se me comportar bem... Peraí, eu peguei prisão perpétua, de que adianta isso? Bando de imbecis, por que não morrem? Poderia mata-los, mas afinal isso fica bem fácil depois do primeiro, é como sexo, como dizem, mas bem uma vez eu fiz isso, imaginei que era Dranzer no lugar daquela prostitua imbecil, até que foi bom, presente de aniversário do Tala, ele achou que já tava na hora de eu fazer, 17 anos, ou seja há 5 anos atrás, já estava crescido, e um pouco deprimido por que tava sem a Dranzer, ele fez isso, me ajudou muito, sério! Ajudou-me a ver como ela era importante pra mim, tão importante que matei um homem nesse mesmo mês por causa dela! E fui condenado nesse mesmo ano, por isso!

E o pior de tudo é que não adiantou nada se for analisar bem, a não ser pela libertação que senti, sim, libertação, eu escondia todas minhas emoções desde que era criança, e naquilo, descarreguei todo ódio que tinha dentro de mim! Sinto-me tão bem, mais uma razão pra eu não arrepender...

Mas o relógio toca, anoiteceu, é hora de voltar, quando tudo fica escuro, e me sento na minha sela, e me ponho a meditar, pensar na minha vida, sem esperança de nada, nem de liberdade, nem da minha perfeição que tanto quis desde que era criança, nem minha Dranzer que prometeu ficar comigo até nós a conseguirmos, por que ela não volta? Que droga, me sinto tão mal agora... droga, eu odeio, odeio, odeio isso aqui, odeio...

Mas é hora de dormir, me sento na coisa dura com lençóis e travesseiro, e com muita dificuldade começo a tentar dormir, me perguntando onde estão meus amigos, ou meus ex-companheiros de equipe, penso como os decepcionei, suas caras quando eu confessei a eles que matei o Brooklyn, será que Dranzer sentiu o mesmo que eles? Por isso ela não volta para mim? Nesse momento sinto uma lágrima solitária sair pela minha bochecha direita, antes de cair no sono.

_Continua..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora: **OI de novo!

Gostaram? aqui está o capítulo 1, depois disso vou fazer as fics que faltam um só cap. para acabar e as menores assim eu diminuo minhas coisas, mas voltando a essa fic, tive que faze-la, não consegui resistir... hehe

**Kai:** Cretina, me prendesse na cadeia! dessa vez... 

**Kaina:** Que tas fazendo aqui?

**Brooklyn**: Me matasse!

**Tyson: **Eu nem apareci!

**Kai:** Pelo menos você não matou um homem por que ama uma fera-bit!

**Tala: **Haha eu te dei de presente uma prostituta! Haha

**Kaina: **Calem a boca...(dá um chute e um soco que faz com que todos fiquem inconscientes).

Bem pessoal, desculpem eles fugiram da coisa, prometo não deixa-los mais escapar, eles vão ficar presos! HUHAUHAUHA (risada má).

O próximo capítulo será maior, prometo, e mandem reviews para me deixarem feliz, ok?

**!BJOS! **


	2. I don't understand you

**Hopeless**

**Pairing: **KaixDranzer, TysonxHilary, RayxMariah, MaxHilary

**Warning: **Pode-se conter coisas mais pesadas, mas NÃO É YAOI!

** Cap 2 I'm not understand you**

Ponto de Vista de Tyson Granger

Bom, aqui estou eu, não me lembro bem o que aconteceu na noite passada, mas sei que foi a melhor noite que eu já tive, sim por que eu estava do lado dela, da minha amada, de Hilary...

Ainda nem consigo acreditar que estamos juntos, mim e Hilary, Hilary e mim, nossa, ela mudou tanto, seus cabelos estão totalmente lisos e quase chegando na cintura, sua franja sumiu, e está mais gentil, não grita tanto comigo, afinal eu também mudei nesses cinco anos juntos.

No que? Bem, eu fiz hipnose e não como tanto quanto antes, também cortei meu cabelos bem curtinho, gostei, muito do meu novo visual desse jeito, minha namorada também gosta... haha.

-Olá Tyson...- Diz ela docemente enquanto abre os olhos, e me dá um sorriso.

-Bom dia querida...- Digo dando um terno beijo em seus lábios de mel, tão deliciosos, não como vivi tanto tempo sem eles e claro, o resto dela...

-Então vai visitá-lo hoje?- Pergunta com um tom sério

-Sim, vou ver Kai de tarde, faz tempo que não vou vê-lo...

-Tem razão tomara que tenha melhorado, tinha tanto ódio dentro de si...- Diz ela relembrando da última que o vimos, já na prisão.

-Sim espero que sim, mas agora, vamos tomar café da manhã?

-Sim claro...

Bom,vamos tomar café, sentamos um em frente ao outro, ficamos nos olhando enquanto comemos, olhos nos olhos, coração com coração.

Ficamos nos admirando por tanto tempo que nem prestamos atenção que nossa comida acabou, mas quando percebemos isso, voltamos ao quarto para nos arrumar, e dar uma volta por aí...

Depois de dar uma volta, Hilary e eu nos separamos, ela vai trabalhar, enquanto eu, que sou professor de kendo no dojo onde moro desde que meu avô morreu há dois anos, agora vou visitar meu velho amigo preso, faz tanto tempo que não o vejo, ainda me lembro de seus olhos quando foi condenado, estavam cheios de raiva, ódio, frustração, mágoa, pela primeira vez, suas emoções tinham sidos liberadas, mas sinto pelo preço que teve, a vida de uma pessoa, ainda que ela não fosse das melhores, ninguém merece morrer daquele jeito, nunca...

Mas Kai amava demais Dranzer para deixar ele escapar assim, e talvez até aquilo não fosse para mata-lo, talvez fosse apenas para sofrer, quem sabe, ele pode ter ficado assustado quando viu os olhos sem vida de Brooklyn, quem sabe...

Estou chegando a prisão de segurança máxima de BeyCity, sem antes ter comprado café para viagem, sempre preciso de café quando vou visitar Kai na prisão que fica nos limites da cidade, um pouco longe até, mas acho que é preciso...

Lembro-me de como Kai era ligado a Dranzer, a única coisa que ele se importou mais do que qualquer coisa, que amor estranho, se pelo menos ela pudesse sentir o mesmo, se pelo menos não tivesse ido do lado dele, onde será que ela está? Kai fez de tudo para tentar recupera-la TUDO, mas não conseguiu, sentiu tanta raiva, tristeza e mágoa que acabou achando que tinha que descontar tudo em alguém, e acabou matando esse alguém. Nesse momento suspiro enquanto tomo o último gole de meu café, o jogo pela janela quando ele acaba.

Finalmente chego lá, paro o carro e entro, os policias me revistam, mas tudo que eu tenho é um caderno é uma caneta para Kai, acho que a dele acabou faz tempo, a três anos, última vez que o vi, quando dei a ultima caneta para seu diário que eu dei também, para ele passar o tempo.

De qualquer jeito depois de toda a revista e preparação para ver os presos, e as outras pessoas que também querem visitar alguém aqui passamos adiante, lá, digo quem quero ver, eles me indicam onde sentar, e ali espero.

O lugar é esquisito, paredes cinza, teto cinza, uma mesa a minha frente, uma tela ao meu lado, separando-me de outro visitante, e uma vidro incrivelmente forte e minha frente, com um telefone para mim conversar com Kai.

Depois de um tempo finalmente eles aparecem com o Kai, tem dois homens, cada um o segurando de um lado, suas mãos estão algemadas pela parte da frente do corpo, seu olhar está vazio, está mais magro que nunca, seu cabelo também está mais curto, eles rasparam quando foi preso, mas parece que está deixando ele deixar crescer de novo, Kai não fica bem careca...

Ele se senta, ainda está com as algemas, mais os dois pegamos o telefone para falarmos um com o outro depois de tanto tempo.

Ponto de Vista de Kaina H. Granger

-OI- Diz Tyson para Kai, olhando em seus olhos.

-Fez muito tempo que você não vem me ver...-Dise Kai com uma voz em tom indefinido.

-Desculpe...-Disse Tyson no mesmo tom de Kai.

-Senti sua falta... não faz idéia do quanto me sinto mal aqui, parece um zoológico de humanos...- Disse meio triste

-Posso tentar entender...- Disse Tyson com pena.

-Tyson...- Disse Kai colocando uma das mãos nos vidros, segurando o telefone pelos ombros –Promete que vem me ver mais vezes? Pelo menos uma vez por mês.?

-Sim, claro...- Disse Tyson colocando a mão livre no vidro, como se segurando a mão de Kai, pois a dele estava logo em cima.

-Bom...

-E aí? Alguma novidade?

-Bom.. a comida está cada vez mais ruim, minha cela parece cada vez menor, e você? E os outros, me conta, tens mais a contar do que eu...- Disse Kai olhando nos olhos de Tyson.

-Bom, estou morando com Hilary, meu avô morreu, Ray está ainda na aldeia dele, mas nas cartas diz que ta muito bem com Mariah, Max está trabalhando com o Pai, é só, eu acho...

-Só? Meu Deus do Céu. Ta pior do que eu pra contar histórias...- Disse Kai rindo.

-haha...- Riu Tyson também –Kai... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Sim, faça...

-Bom, é que... achas que podes matar outra pessoa...-Pergunta preocupado.

-Olha Tyson, sabes muito bem que não me arrependo pelo que fiz, mas se um dia, alguém me deixar MUITO MUITO nervoso, tanto quanto Brooklyn me deixou pelo menos, às vezes, sim, eu acho que poderia tirar a vida dessa pessoa...

-Sério? Nossa... E isso não te assusta?

-Mais do que imagina...- Diz abaixando a cabeça.

-Trouxe uma caneta, acho que precisas de uma nova, não?

-Sim, a minha ta quase acabando a tinta, e não acho que o pessoal daqui vá me dar uma nova...- Diz Kai rindo.

-É... e o caderno?-

-Tá quase acabando...

-Então dá próxima compro uma nova...

-É, obrigado...

-Não há de que Kai...

Nesse momento um sinal toca, acabou tempo da visita.

-Senhor, podes entregar essa caneta para o KAI?- Pergunta a um policial perto dele, este abana a cabeça em sinal de sim, e a pega, logo entrega a Kai, voltando em seguida para a posição inicial.

-Tyson...-Diz Kai depois que recebe a caneta –Obrigado... mesmo...

-De nada Kai, somos amigos lembra?- Diz Tyson sorrindo, Kai diz uma sim em sussurro, enquanto de levanta, desligando o telefone.

Os policias pegam Kai o levam de volta, Kai fica novamente sem expressão, obedecendo a cada coisa que os policiais lhe mandam fazer.

"_Kai... Eu ainda não te entendo..."_ pensou Tyson olhando ele indo de costas para ele. Tyson se levanta e e vai embora.

Kai enquanto isso é levado novamente para sua sela, tirando suas algemas quando já estava dentro.

Kai dá um sussurro e guarda a caneta que ganhou, não sem antes admira-la.

"_Nunca pensei que ficaria feliz recebendo uma caneta, que patético... esse lugar... odeio esse lugar, ODEIO! Como posso achar solidário alguém que me dá uma simples caneta de presente? Claro... pois nesse lugar, não tenho nada, e até uma caneta é bom..."_ Diz apertando seu presente, a guardando, dentro do diário com capa vermelha, e meio sujo, que guardava em sua "cama".

O dia passa, quando chega a noite, Kai pega seu diário e começa a escrever nele, como fazia quase todo dia.

_Como sempre, hoje eu fiz as mesmas coisas, a mesma chata rotina, acho que já me esqueci do que significa "Liberdade"... Mas hoje foi um dia melhor, hoje, um velho amigo veio me ver, nunca pensei dizer isso mas... sinto muita falta dos meus velhos amigos, falta dela... da minha Dranzer..._

_Continua..._

**Notas da Autora: **OI

Eu sei, esse capítulo foi meio rápido, mas é que tava inspirada... hehe... espero que tenham gostado...

Gente, quem quiser botar algum personagem de outro anime aqui, ou original mesmo, mandem informações da sua personalidade, de qual anime (se é de uma anime) e caractersísticas físicas ok? Mas mandem de homens, pois ou vão ser presos ou policais, e como é uma prisão masculina... se tiver algum feminino eu faço por mim aqui, pra não dar rolo, ok?

Agora agradecendo os reviews:

**-Kairy-Chan-:** OI!

Bom, não sei que é Porreiro... espero que seja uma coisa boa... XD, eu sei que é pena, mas ele matou uma pessoa, tem que pagar pelo seu crime... Obrigada pelo review.

**Dark Evil Mina Hikaru: **OI!

Sério que quase choraste? Nossa, juro que não achava tão triste assim :p...Mas desculpe a ignorância mas quem é Kia? Acho que posso colocar alguns presos sim... manda pra mim informações dele e eu boto ok? (veja a coisa sublinhada ali em cima, ok?), obrigada pelo review.

**Mione11: **Olá!

Bom, que bom que gostou, (eu tava inspirada, XD) espero que tenhas gostado deste cap. Também, obrigada pela review (veja a coisa sublinhada ali em cima ok?)

**Akai tenshi: **OI anjinha-sama!

Nossa! Achou mesmo tudo isso? Então deve estar bom mesmo, hehe... Bom eu prendi o Kai... e o coloquei com o par com uma fera-bit hehe... valeu pelo review!

Bom, é tudo, mandem reviews, ok?

**!BJOS!**


	3. News and Revives

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Kaina:** OI Pessoal! Estou aqui anunciando que a partir de agora, nesta fic, vão ter uma nova autora junto comigo! SIM, estou fazendo esta com a Littledark!

**Littledark:** Oi! A partir deste capítulo vou estar aqui para atorment…quer dizer, ajudar a Kaina! Espero que gostem da fic!

**Kaina: **É isso aí, agora aproveitem a fic!

* * *

**Hopeless**

**Cap 3 News and Revives**

**

* * *

**

Kai estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para o chão, pensando em nada, quando um sinal tocou, um rabugento chegou em frente a sua cela.

-Anda idiota! Não tenho o dia todo!- Gritou o policial carcereiro

Kai se levantou tediosamente e foi até perto das grades, onde o policial abriu uma portinha para passar suas mãos e assim algemá-lo.

Após algemado, este abriu a porta e Kai saiu, sendo levado preso pelo braço até uma porta, onde se abriu e foi jogado para dentro daquilo.

-Autch- Disse Kai com o nariz no chão, mas já estava acostumado àquilo –Que saco... bom pelo menos estou no pátio... o lugar mais próximo da liberdade, o único onde podemos ver o céu em cima de nós...- Pensou alto. Como tinha saudades do ar puro e da "verdadeira liberdade"- _"Dranzer, onde estás meu amor? Tenho tanta saudade…lembra de nossos tempos juntos? Quando treinávamos na Rússia, na neve, ou na praia?"_

-Oi e aí Kai? Como vai a vida? Hahah- Lhe falou um jovem de cabelos roxos para cima, com roupas iguais as de Kai.

-Haha... Riven, muito engraçado... és hilário...- Disse sarcasticamente Kai para o companheiro preso.

-Você é um chato, olha se vamos ficar aqui para o resto de nossas vidas, pelo menos vamos aproveitar...

-Só falas isso porque fosse condenado a morte...

-É e também porque, tive uma sessão com uma psiquiatra muito sexy!

-Só você mesmo…vai morrer e falando de mulher…- com um ar neutro

-E você só fala isso porque ainda não a viu…devia era orar aos céus por haver uma mulher nesse fim de mundo.

-Não estou nem um pouco interessado.

-Ahahah!Olha aí, Kyou! Ele não está interessado na gatinha!- diz para um outro camarada.

-Nem fala…vou ter consultinha hoje…- com um olhar pervertido

-Manda um beijo a ela e diz quando é que ela me faz uma outra "consulta"- Riven disse, desatando os dois a rirem

-"_Cambada de idiotas. Mas sempre é melhor que estar neste maldito luga sozinho"_

-Você aí! Hora da consulta.- fala um carcereiro ainda mais rabugento e levando Kyou pelo colarinho- Anda logo, seu baka. Não tenho o dia todo. E tenha cuidado com a língua quando falar com a doutora.

Estavam entrando na parte elegante da prisão, como costumavam chamar. Um lugar bem limpo pintado de branco, com cadeiras forradas, sem comparação com as celas. O guarda o conduziu agora mais levemente a sala, e o sentou numa cadeira, algemando-o.

- Oi Kyou. Tudo bem com você?- pergunta uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos castanhos escuros, ondulados e com uns olhos de um tom esverdeado, com um sorriso. Vestia uma saia negra, um pouco larga e uma camisa branca, com um crachá onde se podia ler: Drª Tsukihimi .

- Tudo bem doutora. Riven mandou perguntar quando lhe faz uma "consulta."

- Cuidado com a língua- Diz o Guarda severo rabugentamente.

- Deixe estar, senhor. Importa-se de me deixar a sós com o meu paciente? E solte-o, por favor.

- Você é quem sabe. Mas este sujeitinho não é do seu nível doutora. –Soltando-o contrariado, e indo embora.

-Até que enfim, gata.

-Cuidado com a língua... mais respeito, viu?- diz brincalhona- Agora me diga, como vai?

-Com fome e saudade de mulher…se puder ajudar, agradeceria principalmente a segunda…

-Eu disse para ter cuidado com a língua, não ouviu? Agora me diga, tem comido direitinho?

-Se se pode chamar aquilo comida…já não suporto mais estar aqui dentro, drª...

- Entendo. Vou falar com o presidiário e pedir para variar um pouco mais na comida e deixar você sair um pouco mais. Bem, por hoje é tudo. Pode sair.

Estava saindo do seu escritório. Estudara toda a sua vida psicologia, mas nunca pensara em tratar criminosos, até que um dia viu como eles eram tratados. Sentira tanta pena quando via alguns deles, parecendo zumbis…decidira-se a ajudá-los, mas, ironia das ironias, seu noivo fora assassinado por um. Sentira muita raiva, vontade de matar o cretino ela própria. Mas a raiva passara e ela tinha sido transferida para aquela prisão graças a sua irmã, para _" enfrentar os problemas"._ Pegou na agenda e viu as próximas consultas, parando num nome desconhecido: Kai Hiwatari.

-Quem será esse?- Pensa ela em voz alta -acho que já ouvi o nome dele antes…

Ela andou até um escritório com um nome na porta, parou para lê-lo_ "Vou falar um pouco com minha irmã..." _Pensou antes de entrar.

* * *

Numa grande sala, havia muitos presos juntos com a mesma camisa azul clara, de botões, uma blusa simples branca, e uma calça também azul clara, da mesma cor da camisa e feita com o mesmo tecido.

-Que saco...- Dizia Kai enquanto martelava um pedaço de madeira._ "Eu odeio isso aqui, que droga... por que ela me abandonou? Onde está minha Dranzer, sinto tanta falta dela... eu a amo tanto... ainda que seja estranho..."_

-Você só sabe reclamar é? Credo...- Dizia um cara ao seu lado, seus cabelos eram verdes, compridos, e muito bonito, inocente e puro, se o vissem, qualquer um acharia que nunca faria a uma mosca.

-Shun... o que foi agora?- Kai não suportava esse cara, concerteza um dia ia mata-lo...

-É que você devia ser mais bem-humorado, pode ser recompensado se fizer bom comportamento...

-Como o seu irmão, Ikky foi?- Disse ele, seu trunfo.

-Calado, ele era inocente, não merecia a injeção letal!- Disse Shun, triste, sempre chorava quando lembrava de seu irmão, agora morto.

* * *

-Olha querido! Uma carta de Ray!- Dizia Hilary, com umas cartas na mão.

-Legal, leia!- Disse Tyson, feliz, fazia muito tempo que não recebia uma carta de seu velho amigo...

Hilary abriu a carta e começou a lê-la em voz alta:

- "Caros Tyson e Hilary, como vão? Eu estou bem, muito bem, pedi a Mariah em casamento e ela aceitou! Não é ótimo? Haha, mas bem, só estou lhe enviando para dizer que, logo logo, vou estar aí, ainda este mês, eu e a Mariah, vamos lhe fazer uma visita, aí nos atualizamos de tudo, e ainda, quero ver como está Kai, não o vejo desde que foi preso, sinto falta dele, apesar de não entender muito bem por que ele matou Brooklyn..."

-Que legal! Ele vem nos visitar!-Comemorou Tyson, Hilary sorriu, estavam com saudades deles...

* * *

Kai andava pelos corredores do presídio algemado, levado pelo mesmo guarda rabugento que levou Kyou, iam até a Drª Tsukihimi, era a vez dele se consultar.

-Entre logo. Doutora, este é o seu novo paciente. Não será melhor eu ficar o vigiando? Afinal, você ainda não o conhece direito…

-Não, pode ficar. Agora nos deixe a sós.- diz enquanto observa o prisioneiro à sua frente. Este mantinha a sua expressão fechada, nem se tinha dignado a olhar para ela- Você está muito magro. Tem-se alimentado direito?

-…

Aquele silêncio a incomodava. Normalmente eram os seus pacientes que começavam a conversa, tentando quebrar a rotina de estarem fechados e sem muita companhia. Esse comportamento não era normal para quem estava preso há tanto tempo.

Kai apenas se sentou. Não ia falar com ninguém. Não se arrependia de nada, e nada do que ela diria o ia ajudar. Estava esperando que a mulher falasse e falasse, e que o deixasse em paz, mas depois da primeira pergunta não ouviu mais nada. Levantou um pouco os olhos e viu a figura de uma jovem mulher elegante, de longos cabelos, lendo alguma coisa… "uma revista? Era só o que me faltava…" pensou, já sabia que nunca se haviam preocupado com ele, mas ler uma revista bem na frente dele já era ultrajante. Ela parecia nem sequer notá-lo.

Já estavam assim a uns bons minutos, e ela lendo e lendo, parecendo muito interessada. De vez enquanto parava num artigo, mas continuava, sem lhe dirigir uma palavra.

Olhou para o relógio: já tinham passado 15 minutos e ele ainda não tinha dito uma palavra. Tinha preferido agir de forma indiferente para o provocar. Sabia muito bem com que tipo de caso estava a lidar. Teria de o irritar para conseguir alguma coisa.

Levantou-se e foi buscar uma garrafa de água, tudo aquilo lhe tinha dado sede.

-Não devia virar as costas para um assassino, muito menos quando ele está solto.- já estava farto de ser ignorado, ou melhor, de se sentir desrespeitado. O seu plano era fazer a psicóloga se sentir incomodada, não ele.

-Então você sabe falar?-sarcástica e sem se virar -Já estava pensando que desta vez me tinham mandado um paciente mudo.

-Hnpf

-Já é um começou- tirando a água- Como se sente?

Ele apenas a olhou, surpreso. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe perguntava como se sentia naquele fim do mundo- O que você acha?

-O importante não é o que eu acho, mas o que você acha.- sentando-se e encarando-o pela primeira vez. Ela tinha uns olhos castanhos com reflexos verdes, e o olhava com candura, o que o incomodou, mas não respondeu.- Bem, deixemos isso para depois…você está muito magro, precisa se alimentar melhor. E talvez se distrair um pouco mais…talvez praticar algum esporte…-anotando numa folha

-Não preciso que tenha pena de mim.- já estava a ficar um pouco farto. Odiava que sentissem pena dele, e isso o estava deixando nervoso.

-Ora, se você soubesse as vezes que eu já ouvi isso…-ignorando e continuando a escrever

-Acha que eu me importo com o que você acha? Um de nós poderia morrer e eu não ligaria...

-Então está dizendo que quer morrer?- Disse ela escrevendo –Acho que isso requer tratamento especial, vou te indicar um remédio para te tratar, pode ser sério...

-Cale-se! Não preciso da sua ajuda! Deixe-me em paz tá legal!- Gritou nervoso, aquela mulher sabia como jogar.

-Claro, claro... continue falando, suas emoções são importantes para mim... jogue tudo para fora...- E continuava a escrever, e com isso deixava Kai ainda mais irritado.

-Idiota! Pare de escrever e olhe para mim!- Nesse momento se levantou, vermelho de raiva, partindo para cima da psiquiatra.

Ela passou a vista de relance e continuou a escrever...

-Eu odeio quando me ignoram!- Disse nervoso pausadamente.

-Urrum...- Disse ela sem olhar para ele.

-Merda! Pare com isso!- E arrancou o caderno de notas da suas mãos mando-os para o chão.

-O que você fez...- Disse ela olhando finalmente para os olhos dele, _"esses olhos... parece um... não... ele é um assassino... vai me matar?" _Pensou ela começando a ter medo.

-Você pediu por isso...- Disse Kai muito nervoso –Vai pagar por me irritar...- E deu um sorriso diabólico.

-Ka-Kai, se controla...- Disse ela andando para trás, até a parede, Kai dava um passo à frente cada vez que ela dava uma para trás.

-Estou muito controlado... estou jogando tudo para fora, como você pediu... _"como fiz com o cretino do Brooklyn..."-_ Kai falou com a mesma voz de antes.

-Não faça nenhuma loucura!- Disse ela- Você não quer fazer isso!

-Não quero? Como sabe? Ora, você não passa de mais uma que não está nem aí para o que fazemos ou passamos! - Muito nervoso, Kai avançou para cima dela, apertando o seu pescoço, dando socos e mais socos em seu rosto, peito, e onde mais sentisse vontade de bater. Os estavam no chão, a doutora embaixo e Kai em cima.

-Para com isso!-tentando se defender como podia. Estava perfeitamente consciente da desigualdade entre ambos:ele era muito mais forte que ela, e a mantinha encostada ao chão, e todas as suas tentativas falhavam. Até agora só o tinha conseguido arranhar, mas ele a pressionava cada vez mais.Mas a Drª Tsukihimi, não desistiu, ainda no chão, tocou o botão de emergência do controle em seu bolso.

-Mais o que é...- Perguntou Kai antes de abrirem a porta bruscamente, três policias e o rabugento guarda de antes, vieram correndo para pegar Kai, dois os prenderam, um introduziu uma injeção em seu pescoço, era um calmante, um foi ver como estava a psiquiatra.

-Estou bem... só um gelo e descanso...- Disse ela ao policial- Obrigada, Senhor Toiya...- Disse vendo como encostavam a cabeça de Kai no chão, virada um pouco para o lado, até o calmante fazer efeito.

Logo o calmante fez, e Kai começou a dormir, quando foi levado para a cela...

Enquanto isso, a Drª Tsukihimi foi até a sala do diretor daquele presídio, pois recebeu um chamado que ele queria falar com ela.

Chegou na porta da sala do diretor, bateu na porta, então entrou, viu o homem sentado na mesa, olhando para ela.

-Olá, senhor...- Disse a mulher para seu superior, ele a recebeu com um sorriso.

-Então, parece que acaba de passar um mau bocado...- Disse ele, sério.

-Sim, um paciente se descontrolou…- Disse abaixando a cabeça, tristemente.

-Entendo, mas sente-se temos que conversar melhor agora...- Disse com um sorriso estranho, que Tsukuhime diria que era quase maléfico.

-Claro senhor. Senhor?Gostaria de lhe pedir um favor…não apresente queixa contra o senhor Hiwatari...

* * *

Kai acordava depois de muitas horas dormindo, sua cabeça latejava, e seu corpo doía, havia sido jogado de qualquer jeito em sua cela, passou uma olhada nesta, e percebeu que não estava mais em sua nojenta cela, haviam transferido-o para...

-SOLITÁRIA!- Gritou ao perceber onde estava.- Por que? Tirem-me daqui!- Gritou para a janela de grades da grossa porta, mas ninguém ouvia, havia sido abandonado ali.

Frustado, sentou em sua nova cama, percebeu que seu caderno e seu diário estavam ali, os pegou, e os colocou em suas pernas.

-O que... foi... que... eu fiz...- Disse percebendo a besteira que fez neste dia, uma lágrima passou pelo seu olho direito_. "Droga... o que foi que eu fiz? Perdi o resto de liberdade que tinha neste lugar imundo..."_

Finalmente abriu seu diário, pegou a caneta, e começou a escrever algo em seu caderno vermelho.

_Hoje, de novo, deixei-me levar por minhas emoções, quase matei alguém de novo... mas dessa vez iria me arrepender, e muito... começo a pensar que Dranzer está com medo de mim... medo de que faça mal a ela... _

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Kaina:** E ae? Gostaram, claro depois da Littledark chorar, gritar, a até torturar, ela recebeu uma personagem para ela nesta fic, ou seja a Tsukihimi!

**Littledark:**Eu mesma!(risada maléfica) Espero que tenham gostado da minha personagem e da minha ajudinha na fic! Deixem reviews!

(Lendo bem o que a fiel amiga escreveu)Ei, eu não torturei ninguém!(inocente). Bom, pelo menos ainda…

**Kaina:** Tudo bem... hehe... bem que tal agora respondermos ao review little-chan?

**Littledark: **Claro! Deixa ver…o primeiro é da **–Kairy-Chan-**

**Kaina:**Tudo bem…hehe…bem não tenha pena, ele matou um homem XD.Mas que bom que estás gostando. Sim, é amor que o Kai sente sim.

**Littledark:**Eu também tenho pena do Kai…i0i…ele merece ser perdoado!

**Kaina:**urrum…o.ó

**Littledark:** Pois…mas, ele ainda vai ficar por lá um bom tempo…

**Kaina:** Agora o da **mione 11**, vamos ver…(com um sorriso maléfico e dois chifres na cabeça) claaaro, mione…com todo o prazer.huahuahuah(risada má)

**Littledark: **Bem, o Kai tentou matar-me…talvez isso já te tenha agradado…

**Kaina E Littledark: **Por favor deixem reviews!

**Littledark:** E digam o que acharam da minha participação! i0i

**Kaina E Littledark: **Bjos e é só!


	4. Past Memories

**Notas das Autoras: **

**Kaina:** OI! Como estão? Cá estamos com mais um capítulo de Hopeless!

**Littledark: **SIM! Esse capítulo sinceramente está muito bom! n.n

**Kaina: **Concordo, mas comecem a ler! n.n

**Littledark: **Boa leitura! n.n

* * *

**Cap 4 Past Memories**

Kai estava sentado em sua cela, ainda estava na solitária, e por mais que gostasse de estar sozinho, aquilo era mais difícil do que parecia.

Na solitária não tinha passeios pelo pátio, futebol, ou qualquer outro esporte que não gostava e nem jogava com o pessoal, ou mesmo trabalho de marcenaria, aquilo era estressante, e o pior, apavorante. _"Agora entendo porque tantas pessoas morrem loucas na solitária..." _pensava, tentando meditar, a única coisa que podia fazer ali.

-QUE SACO! ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL! TIREM-ME DAQUI! DROGA!- Gritou Kai nervoso, em seguida deu um suspiro e começou a olhar a janela.

Não muito tempo depois, ouviu alguém abrindo os cadeados e trancas da grossa porta de ferro, e entrar. Era um doa guardas que vigiavam o lugar.

-Olá... hora do castigo por ter sido um mal menino...- Disso com um bastão na mão, Kai. Ao ver isso, Kai foi para trás, odiava admitir, mas estava com medo do que iria acontecer...

* * *

Tsukihimi estava na sala do diretor, estava nervosa, debruçada com as mãos sobre a mesa dele. Já seu chefe, estava calmo, tentava faze-la entender o que pensava. 

- Senhorita, tenha calma…você sabe muito bem que aquele rapaz é um perigo! Tentou até matá-la!

-Mas a solitária é má de mais! Ninguém agüenta muito tempo lá!- já a beira das lágrimas- Por favor…pela nossa amizade…- olhando para o homem à sua frente. Não havia dúvidas de que era um homem muito atraente, ainda jovem, de cabelos verdes, curtos e lisos e de lindos olhos laranja.

-Você não vai desistir, não é mesmo?-pondo de parte o profissionalismo e olhando com candura para a jovem- Tsukihimi, lamento, mas tem de entender que não posso fazê-lo. Sua irmã concorda comigo.- Tsukihimi ia protestar mas ele silenciou-a –No entanto, como você é minha cunhada e uma ótima profissional, eu vou deixá-la continuar a dar consultas. Quem sabe ele não fala um pouco mais dele? Já leu a ficha dele?- com um olhar agora um pouco mais malicioso

-Não…ainda não…Sabe como é, prefiro não ter de ler essa papelada. Obrigada.

Susuki Watanabe tentando consolá-la- Venha jantar conosco logo à noite. Você tem andado tão sozinha…quem sabe você não nos diz finalmente o nome do seu falecido noivo?

Tsukihimi segurando as lagrimas- Me desculpe, mas eu não gosto de falar sobre isso.

-Mas já passou tanto tempo…-com um olhar malévolo

- Eu quero esquecer o que aconteceu, e sinceramente, dizer o nome dele, só me iria fazer pior. Bem, vou indo. Tenho consulta. Tchau, nos vemos logo à noite, então.

Susuki Watanabe com um sorriso muito maléfico- "_Um dia…Tsukihimi, você irá dizer, e eu vou fazer você ficar do meu lado…toda essa bondade vai se virar contra você, minha deusa."_

* * *

"Que droga... esse lugar é horrível... mais de três dias aqui e já ouço zumbidos em meu ouvido... nem eu agüento tanto silencio assim... ágüem... por favor... tire-me daqui..." 

Kai estava sentado na cama dele, tentando pensar em algo, se distrair, apesar de tudo, só conseguia prestar atenção no zumbido em seu ouvido, aquele chato e irritante zumbido...

Naquela hora alguém entrava em sua cela, o barulho da enferrujada porta chamou sua atenção e se virou para ver quem era.

-doutora...- Falou baixo quando reconheceu a pessoa que ia o visitar.

-Olá Kai, vim aqui para mais uma consulta.- Disse sorrindo.

-Vá embora, quero ficar sozinho, essa porcaria de consulta não me ajudará em nada, não perca seu tempo doutora...- Disse mal humoradamente, sem olhar para a doutora.

-Olha Kai...- Disse num suspiro- eu vim te ajudar, quero entender melhor você, por favor, fale comigo...

Kai não lhe respondeu nada, ficou na mesma posição sem olhar a doutora, então ela deu mais um suspiro e resolveu sentar-se ao lado de Kai.

-Por favor... eu tentei fazer com o que o diretor te tirasse daqui, mas não consegui, apenas o convenci a continuar com as sessões, agora, por favor, fale comigo...-Ela colocou a mão por cima da perna dele, quando falava, ao fim da frase, ele olhou para ela.

* * *

-Então querido, como foi na conversa com a minha irmã? 

Ele deu um suspiro antes de falar-Conhece sua irmã, é boazinha demais...

-Sim... mas logo logo vai mudar... não é amorzinho?

-Claro..- Deu um risinho maléfico.

O casal então se beijou, um apaixonado beijo de amor.

* * *

Kai derrotado- Porquê? Porque você se importa tanto comigo? Porque você tenta ajudar todos nós? Eu tentei matar você! 

-Porque não é justo.- encostando-se à parede, junto a Kai- Acredite, durante muito tempo, eu guardei muito rancor a todos os criminosos, mas quando comecei a trabalhar nesta área, eu acabei vendo que muitos deles tinham alguém lá fora, que não eram monstros sanguinários como eu os imaginava. E que precisavam de carinho! Homens fortes e até assustadores, chorando e pedindo apenas alguém com quem conversar… - ficando triste

_-"Será que Dranzer estaria a minha espera?" _Me…me desculpe pelo outro dia…-falou meio sem jeito, era a primeira vez que se desculpava

-Não há problema…eu acho que exagerei…pensei que se o ignorasse, você falaria.

-E acabou acertando…-dando um pequeno sorriso

-É…-rindo- Sabe que é a primeira vez que você sorriu para mim?

-Hmf...- Virou a cabeça para o lado, nervoso –Nem todos... são assim como você disse... alguns... são mesmos assassinos psicóticos, com problemas mentais, que não se pode controlar... não confio tanto assim em nós... não sinta pena... somos criminosos!

-Tudo bem...- Disse enquanto ele virava a cabeça para vê-la de novo.

Tsukihimi sentou-se ao lado de Kai, que o acompanhava com o olhar.

-Mas tenho a impressão de que você não se encaixa não esse descrição...

Kai virou-se para a janela atrás de si

-ainda me lembro como seus fios laranjas haviam se tornado a cor do mais profundo rubi, e como seus olhos esmeralda gritavam por piedade, quando dei o último golpe, e eles ficarem mais vazios que meu coração naquela hora...-Kai não a olhava enquanto falava –Sinceramente não sei em qual me encaixo quando me lembro dessa cena- olhou para a doutora- E sinceramente não ligo pra isso...

"_Que engraçado... olhos esmeraldas, cabelos laranjas... iguais ao do meu querido... mas eu sei que não pode ser, Kai não o matou..." _

-Posso saber qual nome do cara que você matou?

-Não leu na minha ficha? Acho que devia prestar mais atenção mas coisas...

-Apenas diga...

-Tá legal.. o nome dele era...- Não pôde dizer, uma sirene ligou, e um guarda apareceu na porta.

-Fim da consulta doutora.- Disse o guarda apontando para ela sair dali.

-Está bem, até mais Kai.- Disse e saiu dali, Kai olhava para o guarda que continuava de porta aberta, ele estava com um sorriso sinistro em seus lábios.

-O que ainda está fazendo aqui?- Kai perguntou, O guarda fechou seus olhos e deu uma gargalhada.

-Olá Toiya! Vamos ao castigo?-Disse um guarda mais velho chegando por trás do guarda que estava em frente a porta de Kai, Toiya fechou a porta quando entraram.

-Sim... agora mesmo...- Pegou seu bastão, pendurado em seu cinto.

-O que vão fazer?- Kai gelou a espinha ao pensar no que os dois guardas fariam com ele.

-Castigo pros meninos maus ora essa...- Respondeu mais velho, que estava com algemas nas mãos na mão.

Logo um deles pegou Kai que não teve chances de fugir, assim, um deles o prendeu na cama com as algemas, de costas para cima. Com ele assim, tiraram completamente suas roupas.

Os dois guardas, com bastões nas mãos começaram a bater em Kai com os bastões, Kai gritava.

-O que estão fazendo?- Perguntou Kai, morrendo de dor.

-Fazendo você pagar pelo que fez, ser preso não é o suficiente, tem que sentir na pele o que fez quem matou sentir, por isso estamos fazendo isso!

-E apara fazer isso precisão se igualar ao um assassino, o torturando?

-Cale-se! Apenas cumprimos ordens!-Riu o mais novo –Mas não importa... você tem mesmo que pagar pelo que fez...

-Isso mesmo...- Disse o outro, voltando a bater em Kai, que gritava, por isso resolveram prender a boca dele com uma venda, assim não faria barulho.

E durante o resto do dia, continuaram a castigar o Kai, quando saíram, Kai estava completamente machucado, e inconsciente. "Dranzer..." foi o ultimo que ele disse antes de desmaiar...

* * *

Estava tão escuro…e tudo tão distorcido…só conseguia ouvir algumas vozes, mas pareciam vir de muito longe… 

-Vocês não podiam ter feito isso com ele! Vejam só o estado em que ele está!

-Desculpe doutora, foi um acidente…ele nos atacou…

Doutora? Ele conhecia as vozes…mas não conseguia lembrar…

-Vão-se embora, por favor! Eu trato do resto!

-Mas senhorita, ele é perigoso!

-Não no estado em que vocês o deixaram! Deixem que eu mesma cuido dele. – ouviu alguns resmungos da parte da outra voz, mas quando tudo acalmou, ouviu alguém dizer suavemente- Não se preocupa Kai, eu vou cuidar de você!

Conseguiu fazer um esforço e abriu os olhos. Estava tudo desfocado, mas podia ver uma bela moça chorando e tentando ajudá-lo.

-Dran…zer…porque você está chorando?- foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de tudo voltar a ficar negro

* * *

Doia-lhe tanto a cabeça…mas não só a cabeça, o corpo todo! Claro, tinha levado uma sova…tentou levantar-se e as lembranças do que tinha acontecido voltaram 

-Dranzer!

-O que é que você disse Kai?

Claro…era impossível ser a sua Dranzer…ele a tinha confundido

-Você está melhor Kai?- perguntou a doutora. Kai olhou para ela: estava com os olhos inchados de choro, e parecia muito abalada

-Estou bem, dentro dos possíveis, claro…- tinha todas as suas feridas desinfetadas e já não estava sangrando- O que aconteceu?

-Eu me tinha esquecido da carteira e voltei…foi quando vi a barbaridade que eles te fizeram!- voltando a ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

-Doutora…

-Pode me chamar de Tsukihimi

-…Tsukihimi, porque você está chorando por mim? Eu sou um assassino!

-Mas você é humano Kai…e eu não quero ver mais ninguém assim ferido…não sabe como me assustei quando o vi inconsciente…

-Você já viu alguém ferido?

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Tsukihimi:-Já…meu noivo…

O noivo? Porque será que essa palavra me fez sentir um calafrio? Até parece um pressentimento…: -Seu noivo?

-Aham. –deitando-se do seu lado (ele estava agora sentado na cela)-Ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa…era tão dócil e meigo…eu amava muito ele- diz se lembrando do seu amor- Sabe, ele sempre me dizia que eu era muito especial para ele…ele era a pessoa mais delicada do mundo!- diz com um grande sorriso

-Era?

-Morreu…foi assassinado

-A…assassinado?

-Sim…foi no dia em que ficamos noivos…ele me tinha pedido em casamento nesse mesmo dia, de manhã. – começando a chorar- E de noite, quando eu fui ter com ele para o apresentar para a minha família…eu…eu o vi….-escondendo o rosto – a porta do apartamento estava aberta…e ele…estava lá…no chão…eu o chamei…e ninguém respondeu…e ele tava lá! Cheio de sangue!- soluçando-A parede estava cheia de sangue, com coisas horríveis escritas! E ele…Ele estava morto!Morto!- saindo correndo sem olhar para trás

- _"Será que Brooklyn também tinha alguém a sua espera? Mas o que é que eu estou pensando! Ele merecia morrer!Eu só pensei isso porque me pareceu tão parecido…todo este tempo isolado me está fazendo mal…"_

_

* * *

_

Estava chorando como sempre fazia quando lembrava do seu amor. _"Porquê?Porquê Brooklyn! Nós estavamos até pensando no vestido de casamento!"_

_FLASHBACK_

_Um rapaz ainda jovem, de cabelos laranja e olhos do mesmo tom estava de pé, à porta de um elegante apartamento._

_-Brooklyn! O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?_

_-Eu…eu vim falar com você Tsukihimi…- diz meio vermelho- Vamos dar uma volta pelo parque?_

_-Claro!_

_-Tsuki…nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo…e eu…eu queria saber se…se você aceita se casar comigo!- dando um anel de noivado_

_-Claro! É claro que eu aceito, meu amor!-beijando Brooklyn- Espera só até eu contar a minha irmã!_

_-Mas deixa isso para logo à noite. E que tal você os convidar para jantar num bom restaurante? Quando você sair do trabalho, você vem ter comigo, que tal? _

_-Ai, meu amor! Eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo!_

_Fim do Flashback_

-Tinha sido o dia mais feliz da minha vida…durante toda o dia falamos ao telefone dos detalhes…como seriam os convites…o vestido de casamento…a igreja…e sem saber, estávamos decidindo o seu funeral!

_FLASHBACK_

_-Oi menina! Vem ver alguém?-perguntou a empregada do luxuoso prédio, admirada por ver aquela jovem tão bonita pela primeira vez_

_-Sim! Vim buscar meu noivo!- diz orgulhosa- Vou me casar com Brooklyn!_

_-É um bom rapaz…a menina tem sorte!_

_-Eu sei!- saindo alegre. Mas a alegria omeçou lentamente a desaparecer quando viu a pota do apartamento de Brooklyn aberta._

_-Brooklyn? Amor, você está aí?_

_Ela abriu o resto da porta para conseguir entrar, estava com medo, sentia que algo estava errado, além de Brooklyn nunca deixar a porta aberta assim, o apartamento estava as escuras, total silencio, normalmente ele estaria sentado no sofá assistindo TV, fazendo seu jantar, ou ouviria o barulho das águas caindo do chuveiro, ou simplesmente veria uma luz acesa, mas não tinha NADA, estava tudo sombrio._

_Ela acendeu a luz a começou a andar pelo apartamento, estava nervosa, seu coração parecia querer pular para fora, sem contar a dor no peito que sentia desde que entrou naquele lugar, não o que era, apenas sentia que não era coisa boa..._

_Caminhou pelo corredor até chegar a porta do quarto de Brooklyn, também estava entreaberta, mas nesta, tinha uma marca vermelha em forma de mão, como se alguém tivesse limpado sua mão naquele lugar. Sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver aquela marca._

_Com as mãos tremendo, abriu pesadamente a porta, ao fazer isso, chegou mais perto da entrada para acender a luz, fazia isso de olhos fechados. Tsukihimi então ouviu o click do botão de acender a luz fazer barulho, era sinal que ela havia acendido, finalmente, decidiu abrir os olhos, o que a seguir iria a marcar pelo resto de sua vida..._

_Com os olhos o máximo possível. Estava muito chocada com aquilo que via. Era seu noivo, estava numa poça de sangue, cheio de machucados em seu corpo, da sua boca saia um pouco do sangue, seus olhos estavam abertos sem expressão alguma, sua pele estava pálida, o corpo todo estava frio. Estava morto._

_-Brooklyn! Querido! O que aconteceu com você! Quem te fez isso! NÃO!- Ela correu para abraçar o corpo sem vida do seu amado, chorando tristemente –Por que? Por que?- Se perguntava, não entendia por que alguém mataria seu noivo, ele era tão bom com todos, ninguém tinha motivos para mata-lo, ninguém devia ter tamanhos ódio por ele que seja capaz de mata-lo... não é?_

_Ao parar de chorar ela olhou para as paredes, ficou ainda mais espantada ao ver que tinha algo escrito nela, mas não com canetas comuns, com sangue, o sangue de seu amado._

_-"Diabos devem ir para o inferno, descanse em paz, cretino"- Lia as grandes letras vermelhas nas quatro paredes. Cada parte em uma –Mas o que é isso?- Ela não entendia aquilo, "por que?" sua cabeça fazia perguntas, e nenhuma delas era respondidas._

_Ela ficou a noite inteira deitada, ao lado de seu noivo, depois de tanto chorar, decidiu ligar para a polícia, eles logo resolveriam o caso..._

FIM DO FLASHBACK 

-Foi tão rápido, nem sei direito, só sei que meu querido Brooklyn num dia estava me pedindo em casamento, e no outro, estava sem enterrado, foi tão triste... Eu ainda não entendo, como alguém poderia ter tanto ódio assim dele? Ele era tão bom para todos...até as aves confiavam nele…- Ela chorava amargas lágrimas, se lembrar daquilo era muito doloroso.Se lembrava do seu amor com cada detalhe:cada sorriso, cada expressão no seu rosto…tudo! E embora tivesse tentado esquecer o que tinha visto nesse dia, ainda tinha pesadelos. Se a empregada do prédio não tivesse estranhado ver a porta aberta, o mais provável era ela ter-se suicidado.

Não contara para mais ninguém que ele era seu noivo, não queria lembrar isso nunca mais, mas fora dificil. Ela só queria morrer e ir ter com seu amado, mas não conseguiu.Sempre havia alguém a impedindo.

Decidiu nesse mesmo dia guardar segredo sobre seu casamento; ninguém teria de saber que o seu noivo fora brutalmente assassinado…não queria que tivessem pena dela.

Para o resto do Mundo, ela apenas ficara chocada com a morte do seu amigo.

* * *

Entretanto, na solitária, Kai pensava no que Tsukihimi lhe tinha contado…não sabia porquê, mas aquela história parecia se encaixar na morte de Brooklyn. 

"_Não pode ser, ela não pode... eu não posso... isso só pode ser brincadeira..." _Kai estava confuso, _"Como ela pode pensar que Brooklyn era uma pessoa boa? Aquele cretino__merecia morrer, ela não pode ficar triste por ele..." _De tanto pensar acabou chegando a uma conclusão: era mais que provável que ela fosse noiva de Brooklyn, só faltava perguntar para ela.

"_Devo contar a ela a verdade?"_ Era a pergunta que passava em sua cabeça. Mas no fundo, tinha algo que tinha certeza sobre aquela mulher...

Novamente, como todos os dias, pegou seu diário e começou a relatar sobre o dia de hoje:

Hoje, foi um dia ruim, além de passar o dia inteiro na solitária, ainda fui agredido por dois guardas, hmf, mas pelo menos o que eu achava, com isso meu deu certeza: Ninguém aqui se importa conosco NINGUÉM! Nem posso me dar ao luxo de fazer amizade com aquela psicóloga, ela parece ser a noiva do cretino do Brooklyn; para se meter com ele, deve ser do mesmo nível, acho que afinal, não teria me arrependido de ter matado ela..

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Littledark: **Bom, aqui foi o capítulo, esperamos que tenham gostado pelo trabalho que deu... n.n

**Kaina: **É isso ae! Mas agora vamos responder aos reviews?

**Littledark: **SIM! o primeiro!

**mione11:**

**Littledark: oi**

Oi! Ainda bem que você gostou... é o Kai tava meio estressado comigo, ou seja, com a Tsukihimi

**Kaina: **É sim... tadinho do Kai, ficou irritado por causa dela XD, e obrigada pelo review mi-chan!

**Dark Evil Mina Hikaru:**

**Kaina: **E AE? Como vai? Bom, acho que podemos encaixar o Zeo, mas a Ming não... desculpe, mas lembre-se de que não é uma fic UA, então...

**Littledark: **o Zeo na fic? Até que não é má idéia... o que você acha Kaina?

**Kaina: **SIM! mas ela vai ter que esperar alguns capítulos para isso...XD obrigada pelo review!

**Akai Tenshi: **

**Littledark: **ah, brigada! (até fiquei corada, viu?) espero que não tenhamos demorado muito e que você tenha gostado.

**Kaina: **É ta sim, e já sofreu bastante nesse capítulo n.n, visse, já aparece na fic, logo logo vais ser apresentada melhor ok?

**Parallel Goddesses:**

**Littledark: **para você ver... também chorei quando comecei a ler a fic, fala sério, não dá vontade d proteger o Kai. i0i

**Kaina: **Jura? Bom, foi sem querer...¬¬''' e não, não dá, ele vai sofrer mais (risada má) obrigada pelo review!

**Xia-thebladergirl:**

**Littledark: **Oi maninha! fico muito feliz por teres gostado! n.n

**Kaina:** Obrigada pelo review!

**Littledark: **E é isso! Mandem-nos reviews e até mais! n.n

**Kaina: **É isso ae! Beijos para todos!


	5. Afundando nas trevas

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Littledark:**Oi de novo!

**Kaina: **Olá! E antes de mais nada quero anunciar que de agora em diante vai aparecer mais uma personagem, Koihimi, da minha querida anjinha Akai Tenshi! XD

* * *

Cap 5 Afundando nas trevas 

Tyson e Hilary estavam dando uma volta, de mãos dadas, passeando de mãos dadas pelo parque da cidade.

-Tyson... o Ray deve estar chegando, não temos que voltar?

-Hm... daqui a pouco, vamos aproveitar esse brisa da manhã...- Tyson estava de olhos fechados, sorrindo.

-Sim...- Hilary também fechou seus olhos, viu que Tyson estava sorrindo a cabeça virada para ela, logo, fora, se aproximando até se fundirem em um apaixonado beijo.

-Te amo Hilary...

-Também amo, Tyson...-E voltaram a se beijar, se esquecendo de Tudo à volta deles.

* * *

-Que droga! Esses malditos! Me deixam aqui trancado, sozinho, sem nem me deixar comer nada, só bebendo água! Eles querem me matar! Inclusive aquela cachorra vadia, dise que ia me ajudar, mas faz de 3 dias que não vem, e desde esse dia, não recebi nenhuma refeição, apenas copos de água... QUE MERDA!- Kai gritava em sua cela, estava com muita raiva devido a fome que sentia, 2 copos de água por dia não era o bastante para encher sua barriga.

Estava sentando na sua cama tentando não pensar na fome, mas a não ser isso só conseguia pensar em Tsukihimi, e do fato de achar que ela era noiva de Brooklyn, e isso o deixava com mais raiva ainda.

_Se ela for mesmo a noiva de Brooklyn, ela tem que morrer..." _pensava _"E talvez então, Dranzer volte para mim, deve só estar esperando que todos os malditos bakas morram..." _um sorriso diabólico se formou em seu rosto ao pensar que podia ter sua Dranzer de volta.

-Dranzer...- Suspirou, transformando seu sorriso diabólico em um belo sorriso de esperança –Vou fazer de tudo te ter de volta, amor...

- Vocês não podem fazer isso! Eu quero entrar e é já!

- Desculpe doutora, mas não estamos autorizados a deixar ninguém entrar. É para sua segurança.

- Eu já disse que vou, e vou mesmo!- abrindo caminho e passando pelos guardas atônitos- "_Se eles pensam que me impedem estão muito enganados! Ah se estão!"- _lembrando da conversa de há três dias

_Flashback:_

_Estava uma lástimas: olhos vermelhos e inchados, cabelos mal penteados…Tsukihimi se olhou de novo ao espelho…teria de dar um jeito de adiar aquele jantar. A conversa que tinha tido com Kai e as lembranças de Brooklyn tinham sido muito fortes e tinha passado o resto do dia chorando, agarrada as suas esperanças. De repente, o telefone toca:_

_-Doutora Tsukihimi, quem fala?_

_-Oi, Tsuki! Tudo bem irmã?_

_-Oi Koihimi… sabe, era mesmo com você que eu queria falar…eu acho que não posso ir ao jantar de hoje…_

_-Nem essa, Tsuki! Você prometeu que vinha, e eu e o Susuki já reservámos as mesas no restaurante e tudo!_

_-Tá bom…eu vou…Tchau, mande um beijo para o Susuki._

Tinha demorado um tempão para conseguir se arrumar decentemente, mas finalmente ficou pronta. Se soubesse qual seria o tema do jantar, nunca teria ido.

_-Oi Tsuki!- diz uma bela mulher, de cabelos azul-marinhos pelos ombros e olhos violeta. Era muito elegante e trajava um fato luxuoso. Estava sentada ao lado do marido, Susuki._

_-Oi- disse finalmente. Era pouco usual ver a sua irmã, sempre tão séria, parecendo tão animada._

_- O Susuki me contou que você teve uns probleminhas com um homem na prisão. Sabe, Tsuki, eu acho que você devia ler a ficha dele direitinha. Eles são criminosos, lembra?_

_-Claro que lembro. Depois eu faço isso. Susuki, você não pode fazer nada por ele mesmo? Ele levou uma sova lá._

_-Ora, Tsukihimi, ele quase te matou. Você devia afastar-se dele. Você está com os olhos inchados…- passando a mão pela face da jovem, demorando-se um pouco mais- Algum problema? _

_-Não…só umas lembranças…- se Tsukihimi tivesse olhado para o casal, poderia ver um sorriso malévolo_

_-Hum…Tsuki, você não acha que já é tempo de nos contar o que se passou com você? Desde que aquele seu amigo morreu, você não foi mais a mesma…- com um olhar frio, ao contrário da sua voz calorosa- Quem sabe não te podemos ajudar…_

_-Não foi nada. _

Desde esse dia, nunca mais conseguira ver Kai, sempre havia algum problema, mas ela não era boba: alguém a queria afastar, e ela ia saber porquê.

Fim do Flash Back

* * *

Kai acordou ouvindo alguns gritos:

-Me larguem! Eu sou psicóloga! Vocês não podem me impedir de entrar!

-Desculpe senhorita, mas temos ordens diretas para ninguém entrar.

-Nem tente me agarrar, eu conheço os meus direitos, senhor! Kai, você me está ouvindo?

Kai quase ficou em choque com a voz: era Tsukihimi que estava ali, ela não o tinha abandonado naquele pesadelo. Por um momento, esqueceu todo o seu ódio por ela: quando se está trancado, durante três dias, sozinho, qualquer pessoa é bem vinda.

-Te achei! – disse Tsukihimi- Agora, vocês dois, façam o favor de abrir esta cela, se não querem ter problemas com a justiça!

-Claro…mas a senhorita vai ficar pela sua conta…nós não vamos ficar aqui de babá; se quer estar com um assassino, problema seu.

-Oi Kai. Nossa, você não parece nada bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-E você ainda pergunta? Estou trancado a 3 dias nessa porcaria de cela, apenas bebendo agua; você disse que me ia ajudar mas nunca apareceu? Como é que você queria que eu estivesse? Cantando de felicidade?

-Desculpe, foi uma pergunta idiota minha mesmo- Suspirou- Mas como assim só bebendo água? Não te deram nada de comer desde a minha ultima visita?

-Não... te virão sair chorando, e devem ter deduzido que eu tinha te feito algo, então continuaram com os castigos...- Kai desviou o olhar

-Coitadinho...- Deu um abraço nele, Kai deu um rugido de aborrecimento.

"_Que falsa, até parece que se preocupa por mim de verdade..."_

* * *

Tyson e Hilary voltavam para a casa de mãos dadas, tinha sido um ótimo passeio, mas tinham que voltar e esperar a Ray, que devia vir logo visita-los, Mariah vinha com eles, isso era muito bom, queriam muito saber das novidades...

-OI AMIGOS!- Ouviu-se uma voz vinda detrás deles.

-Oi Ray! Estávamos indo te esperar!- Disse Tyson virando para trás junto com Hilary –OI Mariah, faz tempo que a gente não se via...

-Olá...- A garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa os cumprimentou-os com um sorriso.

-E ae? Como vão as novidades?- Perguntou Ray.

-Ah sim! Vamos para minha casa, assim conversamos melhor...- Disse Tyson, levando todos a casa dele.

* * *

-Então fica decidido, vamos todos ver o Kai.- Disse Tyson- Ele bem que precisa...

-É. Nem imagino como ele está…Ele sempre foi meio reservado, mas nós chegamos a ser bons amigos…Não consigo entender como ele ficou assim- diz Ray meio sem jeito

-Eu nunca o imaginei como um…assassino.- diz Mariah causando um silêncio embaraçoso

-Tyson, O Tala ligou!- disse Hilary aparecendo. Momentos antes, o telefone tinha tocado e ela decidira atender e deixar Tyson dar as últimas novidades- Ele diz que vem à cidade. Parece que também quer ver o Kai.

-Acho que o Kai vai ficar contente…ele parecia muito abatido por estar lá sozinho.

* * *

-Oi Tsukihimi. Está melhor?- perguntou Susuki parecendo não notar os olhos em chama de Tsukihimi.

-Como é que podia estar melhor? A entrada foi-me barrada por dois brutamontes quando ia visitar o meu paciente e quando o vi, ele estava só pele e osso!- dando um murro na mesa.

-Calma Tsukihimi!

-Susuki, eu estou te avisando, eu sei muito bem quais são os direitos dele, e você não pode fazer isso! Você vai tirar ele de lá, e ainda hoje!- gritou irada

-Se isso é tão importante para você…eu faço. Mas a sua irmã não vai gostar…"_Quero só ver se vai defender tanto esse sujeitinho quando souber quem ele é…"_

_

* * *

_

Tsukihimi ia caminhando pelo corredor, estava nervosa, seus passos eram pesados e rápidos, mas quando ouviu alguém a chamando se viu obrigada a parar.

-Tsuki-Chan! Você está aí! Estive te procurando! Então, decidi ir fazer umas comprinhas agora e queria saber se você quer vir comigo...

-Koihimi? Compras? Uma hora dessas...

-Poisé... é que sabe-Aproximou-se da sua irmã para falar a seu ouvido –Sabe, é que amanhã é aniversário de noivado de mim e do Susuki, quer dizer, amanhã é o aniversário do dia em que meu querido Susuki me pediu em casamento, e eu preciso de uma ajudinha...- juntou suas mãos perto do peito e fez uma cara de criança que quer um doce -Por favor mana... me ajuudaa!-nessa hora, seus olhos estavam brilhando, e tinha um beicinho, a cara que sempre conseguia convencer sua irmã a fazer algo para ela.

-Er...-Decidia Tsukihimi, não resistindo aquele rosto –tá bom...-suspirou-eu te ajudo...

-Jura?-os olhos de Koihimi brilharam de alegria-YEAH! Valeu, mas ta bom, agora vamos no shopping! Vias me ajudar a comprar algo maravilhoso para meu marido!-Começou a puxar Tsukihimi pelo punho para o shopping, tinha um sorriso em seu rosto, Tsukihimi tentava fazer o mesmo, sem sucesso...

"_Isso deve distrai-la um pouco..." _pensou Koihimi enquanto elas entravam no carro.

* * *

-Onde é que encontramos o Tala, hein Hilary?- perguntou Tyson

-Ele disse que vinha ter connosco à presidiária daqui a três horas. Podíamos aproveitar e dar uma volta pela cidade.

-Boa ideia. Há tanto tempo que não vinha, que já tinha saudade. O que achas Mariah?

-Por mim tudo bem.

* * *

-Olha só este relógio!- disse Koihimi mostrando um lindo relógio de ouro.- Não acha que o Susuki vai amar ele?

-É bonito sim…mas ele já tem tantos relógios…

-É…você tem razão! E que tal esta canetinha?- a canetinha era de ouro também, com uma safira incrustada na ponta e com um relógio digital-Ele ama presntes caros! Vou mandar fazer a gravação do nome dele!

-_"É…o Susuki ama coisas caras…o que você gostaria de receber, Brooklyn? Tenho a certeza que você apenas se importaria com o meu amor… não pelo meu dinheiro…"_

- E você Tsuki? Este colar é lindo!- apontando para uma gargantilha- Deixa eu ver como fica!- Koihimi tirou o colar que Tsukihimi trazia, mas quando ia botar a gargantilha reparou num fim de ouro, muito fino, que nem se notava à primeira vista- Que é isso, Tsuki?- puxando o fio, vendo uma estranha medalhinha, redonda, com uma gravura muito estranha.- Tsukihimi! Você ainda usa essa medalhinha? Oras, isso não vale nada!

- Vale sim! Ele me protege, eu sei! -"_É a coisa mais valiosa que eu tenho. Foi…o primeiro presente que o Brooklyn me deu…" -_

_-_Você é que sabe, Tsuki, mas não sei como essa coisinha pode ser importante…o que vale é que nem se vê e você teve uma boa ideia em escondê-la.

-Eu não a escondi. Apenas a pus ao lado do meu coração…

-Nossa Tsuki! Como você é romântica….foi alguém especial que a deu? Bem, deve ter sido um traste…vê lá se não se casa com alguém pobre.

-Olha, a sua caneta está pronta.- diz meio aliviada- Céus! Já é tão tarde! Preciso ir Koi!

* * *

Kai estava sentado em sua cela pensando no que devia fazer, queria sair daquele lugar, mas não sabia como. E estava com raiva de Tsukihimi, a única pessoa que podia o ajudar a sair daquele lugar, estava quase certo de que ela era noiva de Brooklyn, apesar de não ter certeza daquilo, mesmo assim aquilo o dava raiva, muita raiva...

-Que droga...-Suspirou –Preciso fazer algo para ter certeza de que aquela uma era mesmo a noiva de Brooklyn...- pensou em voz alta -_"Se for mesmo, deixem passar alguém vivo, que não deveria estar, ainda que não acredito que alguém como Brooklyn pudesse ter uma noiva, aquele baka não o tipo que sabia amar..."_

E assim deitou-se na cela, ainda não tinha comido nada e estava morrendo de fome por isso. Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar na fome, era uma questão de controlar sua mente.

Logo, seus olhos começaram a se fechar contra sua vontade, seus sentidos estavam diminuindo, não conseguia fazer mais nada, finalmente fechou os olhos e se desligou do mundo. Desmaiou.

* * *

Tyson e os outros estavam andando pela cidade, Ray e Mariah não se lembravam de ter certas partes da cidade, deviam ser novas, ficaram interessados em todas as outras coisas que poderia ter de novo ali.

-Nossa quanta coisa nova! Não acredito que mudou tanto em tão pouco tempo!-Exclamou Ray.

-É mesmo, a cidade mudou muito desde que o Kai foi preso, ele ta perdendo isso tudo até conseguir a condicional...- Falou Tyson, se notava um pontada de tristeza nos olhos de todos ali. O que deixou todos em silencio por alguns momentos.

-Isso se ele conseguir a conseguir condicional... mas até lá, vamos fazer com que isso não seja tão ruim para ele, não é pessoal?-Disse uma quinta pessoa chegando ali.

-Tala!- Disseram todos em unisom quando viram o ruivo.

-Pois é... eu cheguei mais cedo, e quando tava dando uma volta, eu encontrei vocês, não é legal?

-SIM! Claro! Faz tempo que não nos vemos...- Disse Hilary, sorrindo.

-Ótimo, então posso ir dar uma volta convosco até chegar a hora da visita do presídio não?

-Claro, venha conosco Tala!- Confirmou Hilary –Vamos continuar andando!

* * *

Kai finalmente abria os olhos, viu que estava num lugar diferente, uma outra cela,e não estava só, tinha alguém a frente dele lhe estendo um pouco de comida.

-OI Kai! Finalmente acordou! Achei que ficaria desmaiado para sempre!- Exclamou Tsukihimi.

-hm?-Botou a mão na cabeça tentando entender as coisas.

-Tome pode comer- Lhe deu a bandeja de comida –Estava indo te ver, e foi quando vi que estavas desmaiado, assim corri para o diretor e ele disse que ia te transferir para uma nova cela e te dar comida, disse que já tinha dado o castigo, foi muito estranho, mas de qualquer jeito não está mais na solitária, e isso é bom não é?

-aham...-Disse enquanto comia, era apenas sopa, a mesma que serviam no refeitório no almoço, mas para quem não comia nada a três dias, qualquer coisa é boa.

-Bom, está se sentindo melhor agora?

-Claro... Obrigado-Agradeceu _–"Que falsa tentando me conquistar se fazendo de bonzinha, que golpe baixo... mas isso só é mais uma coisa que indica que pode ser a noiva do Brooklyn, são iguais, se mereciam, mereciam ficar juntos para sempre... no inferno..."_

* * *

Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Mariah e Tala, estavam no carro de Hilary para ir a prisão visitar Kai, estavam ao mesmo tempo felizes e aflitos, pois não sabiam como ele estaria, e já passou bastante tempo desde que Tyson o visitou da última vez-mais de um mês- e por isso podia ter mudado muito as coisas com Kai, tanto para bom, como para ruim...

* * *

- Dra Tsukihimi, tem um paciente esperando lá fora…- diz um guarda meio nervoso

-O que se passa? Eu já estava de saída…mas se é só um…

-Dra, ele não é normal…aquilo não é um humano…- diz meio sem geito

-Ora, como não havia de ser humano? Por acaso vou dar consulta para cachorros?- diz rindo mas parando ao ver a cara do guarda- Diga logo!

- Ele é um andróide… o nome dele…é Zeo.

-Zeo? Eu já ouvi esse nome…claro!_ "O Brook falou-me uma vez dele…"-_Tudo bem, eu atendo-o. Mande-o entrar, e deixe-nos a SÓS.

-Oi…- falou um jovem de longos cabelos esverdeados, presos numa grande trança.

-Oi!- disse Tsukihimi com um grande sorriso. Tinha gostado do ar calmo e gentil dele. Era mais um que ela não conseguia imaginar como criminosos.- Bem, deite-se. Você se chama Zeo, não é?

-É sim.

-E o que aconteceu para você vir parar aqui?

-Tudo começou depois do campeonato, quando assumi que era um andróide.

Então há alguns meses…quando eu estava numa discoteca, um homem começou me chamando de máquina e mais um monte de coisas horríveis, e eu…eu perdi a calma! Acabei partindo para cima dele…e ele ficou muito ferido…- começando a chorar- Eu não sou nada, não significo nada…sou um inútil, um estorvo!

-Calma…desabafe, Zeo. Eu estou aqui. E não o considero um inútil. O acho uma pessoa muito amável e gentil- consolando-o e abraçando-o.

* * *

-Bem, chegámos! – diz Tyson à frente da presidiária

-Que lugar sombrio…não gosto nada dele, Ray. Dá-me arrepios.- diz Mariah

-Porque você não fica cá fora? Nós não vamos demorar muito não…- diz Hilary compreendendo a amiga. Ela mesma gostaria de ficar se não tivesse saudades do amigo e quisesse apoiá-lo.

-Eu vou com ela até a sala. Afinal, eu não vou conseguir entrar mesmo…as visitas são muito limitadas, e acho que os guardas não gostam muito de mim…bem, o sentimento é mutuo. Depois eu vos encontro.

-É. Tchau amor!- diz Ray beijando a namorada

-Mas você sabe o caminho Tala?- pergunta Tyson

-Ah, não se preocupem…eu tenho um ótimo sentido de orientação!

* * *

Enquanto caminhava, Tsukihimi pensava no seu último paciente. Tinha ficado com pena dele, que parecia ser uma pessoa tão boa…suspirou. Não tinha conseguido perguntar nada sobre Brooklyn para ele. Estava tão pensativa, que nem viu alguém caminhando desorientado e acabou chocando, caindo com tudo no chão.

-Você não olha para onde anda, não? Sempre se acham os maiores, mas nem olham para onde andam!- exclama Tala furioso pensando estar a falar com algum guarda gordo e mal encarado

-Mas que grosso!- diz Tsukihimi ofendida- Você também não estava prestando atenção!- tentando levantar-se.

-A…desculpe…pensava que era algum guarda- estendendo a mão e ajudando-a a levantar-se –Mas pelos vistos, não podia estar mais enganado…- Tsukihimi estava usando um lindo vestido azul marinho, um pouco antes do joelho e a gargantilha que a irmã a tinha convencido a usar (assim como a roupa). Tala ficou um pouco surpreso, olhando para ela. - Realmente, muito enganado…O que faz uma princesa nesta espelunca?

-Deixe os elogios…eu sou psicóloga- diz corada com um sorriso tímido- E você?

-"_Nossa, ela é realmente linda…" _Na verdade, estou perdido! Estou procurando a cela de um amigo meu…Kai Hiwatari. Conhece?

-Claro que conheço! Estava indo para lé agora mesmo. Quer vir junto?

-Não é preciso perguntar outra vez! Como é o seu nome mesmo? O meu é Tala Ivanov.

-Tsukihimi Miamoto.

-Tsukihimi?Sabe que significa princesa da lua?Eu bem disse que você era uma princesa…

-Já me tinham dito sim…-"_Nossa, o que é que eu estou sentindo? Porque me sinto tão feliz e fico tão sem jeito com os elogios dele? Eu amo Brooklyn…não amo?"_

* * *

Tyson, Hilary e Tyson estavam indo para o lugar onde se realizavam as visitas, estavam apreensivos com aquilo. Fazia tempo que não viam Kai, mesmo Tyson, que o tinha visitado mês passado, levando uma caneta nova para Kai, estava com medo, afinal naquele lugar, um mês é muito tempo...

-Como será que ele está hein?-Perguntou Hilary, com a mão no coração, sentada esperando eles trazerem a Kai.

-Espere a verá...-lhe respondeu Tyson.

E logo, começaram a ver seu amigo, estava sendo trazido com algemas nas mãos que estavam nas costas. Olhava para baixo, tampando os olhos e não deixando verem sua expressão sofrida, pois ainda tinha os machucados de dias atrás. Mais magro do que nunca, ele caminhava até o lugar determinado.

-Esse é o Kai?-Perguntou Ray chocado ao ver como ele estava.

-Parece...-Disse Tyson, se entristecendo, Hilary estava paralisada com a imagem de seu amigo preso.

Finalmente eles pegaram o interfone que possibilitava a comunicação entre eles, Kiai jáá estava sentado em seu lugar, e ainda sem olhar nos olhos dos seus amigos, pegou o interfone e botou no ouvido.

-Oi Kai...Voltei...hehe...- Disse Tyson, meio sem graça

-Hmf

-Quando tempo não é Kai -Disse Ray –Tudo bem?

-Pareço estar bem?

-Er... desculpa...

-Hmf... além de estar sozinho nesse lugar imundo, ainda tenho mais uma novidade, uma psiquiatra vadia que finge se importar comigo. Claro, além de vocês me abandonarem aqui...

-O que?-Hilary finalmente conseguiu falar algo.

-Suspeito de ela ser a noiva de Brooklyn, é uma cretina igual a ele.

-Noiva?- Perguntou Ray –E ele tinha noiva?

-Não sei, mas vou descobrir...

-Kai... se ela for mesmo, por favor... não faça besteira para receber a pena de morte ta bem?-Disse Tyson.

-Hmf...

-Kai...-Suspirou Tyson.

* * *

-A sala de visitas é ali.- diz Tsukihimi com um sorriso- Oba, parece que está muita gente aqui! São amigos do Kai?

-Aham! Deixa que eu tos apresento.

-"_Tos? Que intimidade é essa?"_- mas não teve tempo de falar nada porque foi "arrastada" por Tala até eles

-Ei, Tyson!

-Até que enfim, Tala! Tem certeza de que não se perdeu?

-Na verdade perdi, mas fui encontrado pela Tsukihimi.

-Tsukihimi?- perguntou Hilary

-Dra Tsukihimi. Sou a psicóloga do Kai.

-A vadia?- perguntou Tyson sem pensar, mas, felizmente, Tsukihimi não ouviu

-Prazer em conhecê-la. O meu nome é Ray. E esses são a Hilary e o Tyson.

-Desculpem, mas está muita gente aqui. Alguém vai ter de sair.- disse um guarda

-Tudo bem–fazendo um sinal discreto a Tyson- Tyson, você se importa de vir comigo, um momento?

-Er, claro.- seguindo a doutora

-Tyson, eu estou muito preocupada com o Kai. Ele parece ter piorado de um momento para o outro…quando julgava que estava tendo progressos, ele voltou a ser frio…

-Mas e o que quer que eu faça, exactamente?- perguntou interessado

- Eu acho que ele precisa de se distrair…e não há nada melhor do que uma conversa com os amigos…eu pensei que seria bom que vocês estivessem juntos um pouco…

-Estar juntos? Quer dizer, estar juntos mesmo? Sem vidros a separarem nem guardas? Isso é legal?

-Bem…não. Mas eu acho que consigo dar um jeito nisso. Você alinha?

-Claro! Obrigada doutora!

-Tsukihimi. Bem, vos encontro logo, quando for a hora da consulta. Tenho de preparar as coisas. E Tyson, parabéns. Há poucas pessoas que continuam visitando os amigos quando eles são presos.

* * *

-Era dela que você estava falando Kai?

-Essa mesma.

-Ela parece simpática.- diz Hilary

-É claro que ela é simpática.- diz Tala olhando para Tsukihimi- Que conversa é essa?

-O Kai diz que ela é uma vadia e que pode ser noiva do Brooklyn.- diz Ray – Mas eu não consigo pensar isso.

-Kai! Como você pode dizer isso dela? Ela é uma otima pessoa!

-Você só diz isso porque está-se babando por ela. Mas para ela gostar do Brooklyn, só pode ser uma falsa mesmo.

-Kai, você não sabe se ela era noiva dele ou não. Você não acha que é hora de esquecer isso e seguir em frente? – perguntou Ray

- _"Nunca" _

- O Tyson está chegando. O que será que ela quis com ele?- perguntou Hilary

-Pessoal, vocês não vão acreditar! Ela disse que ia fazer com que nós estivessemos com você Kai!

-Mas isso é muito bom! Está vendo Kai? Ela está-te ajudando! –disse Hilary

-Kai- começou Ray- Como é que você está tão magoado? Nos disseram que você saiu até da solitária hoje!

-Me descontrolei- e não disse nada mais até o guarda o levar para a sala de consultas

* * *

- Está na hora. Venham comigo.- disse Tsukihimi meio nervosa- Temos de ter cuidado. O Kai já está na sala à nossa espera. Eu vou chamar o guarda e vocês entram. E não pensem em fugir com ele. A prisão está bem guardada, e tudo que conseguiriam era piorar a vossa situação.

-Não se preocupe. Nós não vamos fazer nada de errado.- sossegou-a Tala

-Já estamos fazendo. Se nos descobrem, estamos ferrados- lembrou Tyson

-É ali. Boa sorte.- disse Tsukihimi

-Obrigado...-Lhe respondeu Tyson, sorrindo, finalmente poderia te rum momento a sós com seu amigo.

Finalmente entraram na sala de consulta, estavam tensos, não sabiam como Kai iria reagir com eles sozinhos.

Tyson estava primeiro, antes de todos, ao abrir a porta, percebeu que Kai estava apenas escrevendo, com a caneta que lhe deu, e o caderno que o tinha presenteado há tanto tempo.

-Kai...- Sussurrou ele ao entrar.

-Hm?-Perguntou ele fechando e guardando seu diário junto com sua caneta, ainda estava com sua expressão de antes.

Bem, hoje, após três dias, comi um parto de comida, estava boa, o problema é quem deu, a vadia da Tsukihimi! E ainda, meus amigos vieram me visitar, e apesar de eu avisa-los, eles ainda caíram na lábia daquela puta, e querem tentar me convencer de ela é legal... hmf, idiotas, só eu mesmo sei da verdade...

**Continua... **

* * *

**Notas das Autoras: **

**Kaina: **E aí gostaram? Uau Esse capítulo ficou mesmo grande, e até agora o melhor! n.n

**Littledark: **Eu não achei…i0i Kaina, você me insultou nesse capítulo! Eu sou só uma pobre psicóloga!

**Kaina ignorando o choro: **Claro, claro…vamos aos reviews, sim?

**Akai tenshi: **

**Kaina: **OI Amore! É você entrou, e nesse foi apresentada, acho que vai adorar ainda mais a Koihimi!

**Littledark: **É! Você é a minha irmã!

**Kaina: **Imagina…ela nem reparou…

**-Kairy-Chan-:**

**Littledark**:É…tadinha de mim…e eu que estava até pensando nos convidados…

**Kaina: **Tem razão, qualquer pessoa ficaria! Mas ela me irrita bastante...

**Litlledark passados alguns minutos: **Isso aí era para mim?

**Mione11:**

**Kaina: **Bom, ta aqui o que aconteceu! Gostou?

**Littledark:**Espero que sim!

**Xia-thebladegirl**

**Littledark:**Oi maninha! Gostaste deste?

**Kaina: **OBA! Vai mandar mais reviews! Que bom que gostou! n.n

**Parallel Godesses:**

**Kaina: **Tadinha! Tão sensível! Mas acho melhor se cuidar ou ainda inundas tua casa lendo a nossa fic!n.n

**Littledark:** E com toda a razão!-pegando um lenço

**James Hiwatari:**

**Littledark: **Oi James! Eu já falei com você mesmo, por isso, passo a vez à Kaina…

**Kaina: **BUA! Você é tão mal! Bobo! Podes ser mais gentil falando dos nossos erros não? E tem razão, PARE DE PROCURAR MAIS PATAS NO GATO!

**Littladark abraçando ela:**Pronto, pronto…Só não esqueçam as reviews, tá? Se não eu é que fico chorando!


	6. A visita

**Notas das Autoras:**

**KAINA: OI gente! Cá estamos com mais um capítulo de Hopeless!**

**LITTLEDARK: Esperamos que gostem! E que tragam lenços se forem pessoas como eu!**

* * *

**Cap 6 A visita**

Tyson estava primeiro, antes de todos, ao abrir a porta, percebeu que Kai estava apenas escrevendo, com a caneta que lhe deu, e o caderno que o tinha presenteado há tanto tempo.

-Kai...- Sussurrou ele ao entrar.

-Hm?-Perguntou ele fechando e guardando seu diário junto com sua caneta, ainda estava com sua expressão de antes.

-Nada não... vamos começar...-Mudou de assunto.

-Tanto faz...- Disse Kai como sempre fazia.

Todos se acomodaram em um lugar, quando fizeram ficaram em silencio por um longo tempo, sem ter nenhum assunto o qual conversar.

-Então Kai... tem alguém bacana aqui?-Perguntou Ray, meio sem assunto.

-É uma prisão. O que acha?- Respondeu de braços cruzados e olhos fechados.

-Tem razão...-Ray deu um suspiro.

-Então Kai, como você chama de vadia uma princesa como a tsuki hein? Seu maluco, queria estar no seu lugar só pra vê-la sempre... –Falava Tala, nas nuvens.

-Hmf você caiu direitinho na lábia daquela vaida hein Tala?- resmungou- Já está até a chamando de Tsuki

-Ora Kai, você é muito desconfiado…-falou com ar de apaixonado- Ela é um anjo. Até quebrou as regras para nós podermos falar com você! Eu acho que você está ficando paranóico.- começando um novo discurso sobre as qualidades de Tsukihimi

-Kai, como é que você a conheceu?- perguntou Hilary, o que fez Tala calar-se e ficar bem mais atento. Kai começou explicando tudo o que soubera sobre ela e de tudo o que acontecera

-Kai, pelo que você disse, ela parece estar tentando mesmo te ajudar!- disse Tyson –E ela me disse que estava preocupada com você e com o seu comportamento com ela

-É, você está sendo muito rude!- se apressou Tala

-Será que vocês não percebem bando de idiotas?Ela era a noiva do Brooklyn!- berrou Kai já furioso.- Será que ninguém consegue enxergar isso?

-Correcção, pode ser a noiva do Brooklyn.- falou Ray calmamente olhando sério para Kai- e mesmo que seja, você não a pode julgar. Ninguém manda no coração

-É ela! Eu sinto!

-É inútil, não é?- falou Tyson- Você não mudou nada. Continua sendo casmurro e continua sendo obcecado por vingança. Não viu já o que fez? Olha só onde veio parar? Está na prisão, Kai! – e vendo que Kai ia argumentar, acrescentou- E se for mesmo verdade que ela era noiva dele, você não acha que isso só prova a besteira que você fez?

-Besteira? Ele levou a Dranzer!- gritou Kai exaltado

-Besteira sim!- respondeu Tyson no mesmo tom de Kai- Porque se você sofreu quando levaram a sua Dranzer, o que acha que ela sofreu quando mataram a pessoa que ela mais amava?- silêncio geral. Nem Kai argumentou, mas Tyson ainda não estava satisfeito- Se isso é mesmo verdade, você destruiu não uma, mas três vidas: a do Brooklyn, a sua e a de uma pessoa inocente que nada tinha a ver com essa história, e acredite Kai, ela sofreu ainda mais do que você, pois o seu crime foi bem mais horrendo.

Hilary estava com lágrimas nos olhos e Ray estava admirado com o diálogo de Tyson, que estava de cabeça baixa. Kai parecia paralisado e as últimas palavras de Tyson ecoavam na sua cabeça. Precisava achar algo para dizer, mas não encontrava as palavras certas.

-Eu…você não sabe nada Tyson…eu… "_Droga! Porque não consigo responder nada? Será que a Dranzer pensa que eu sou uma má pessoa?"_

-Ei! O que estão fazendo aqui?- perguntou um guarda furioso

Todos deram um salto. Nem se tinham apercebido de passos no corredor e tinham-se esquecido completamente de que tinham falado bem alto.

-Essa doutora é muito insensata mesmo…como pode confiar num criminoso? Ah, mas quando ela chegar…

-Quando ela chegar?- perguntou Tsukihimi. Tinha visto o guarda a entrar na sala e correra o mais rápido possível- Oras, porque não acaba? – perguntou uma Tsukihimi com um olhar ser bem assustadora quando queria.

-Olhe doutora, a senhorita conhece as regras e sabe que fez uma coisa proibida.

-E vai apresentar queixa?- perguntou desinteressada

-Isso só depende da senhorita…

-Você está querendo chantageá-la, é?- perguntou Tala pronto para partir para cima do guarda.Percebera muito bem o que o guarda queria.

-Deixe Tala. Tome.- disse Tsukihimi entregando-lhe um masso de notas.

-Muito obrigada senhorita.- disse saindo

-Ora, que guarda horrível!- disse Hilary indignada- Você não deveria ter dado todo aquele dinheiro

-Eu é que quebrei as regras. E não era tanto dinheiro assim. Conversaram muito?

-"_Tal e qual como Brooklyn. Não dá o mínimo valor ao que tem"- _pensou Kai

-Conversaram muito?- perguntou Tsukihimi sorrindo- Espero que o guarda não tenha interrompido nada

-Ah, sim, claro…- disseram meios sem jeito. Não podiam dizer a Tsukihimi que tinham estado a falar sobre ela

-E posso saber sobre o quê?- perguntou curiosa

-Er…nada de especial…-começou Tala- Será que poderia…er…tirar um café para nós? "_Droga! Ela vai perceber que estou tentando mandá-la embora! Vai ficar furiosa comigo."_Mas para sua surpresa ela apenas sorriu e foi para o outro lado da sala, "tirar o café"

-Kai, pode fazer o favor de se comportar direito? Até agora só lhe lançou olhares furiosos! Ela vai pensar que a nossa conversa não serviu de nada!- sussurrou Tyson

-Hnf.

-Pronto! Está aqui o seu café Tala- falou irónica

-Deixa que eu vou buscar!-Mas a chávena de café acabou virando, sem ninguém perceber bem como, entornando-se sobre Tsukihimi

-Você está bem?- perguntou Hilary- Nossa, deve ter queimado, não?

-Queimou sim!- lamentou-se Tsukihimi- Droga, sujei o vestido que a minha irmã me deu! É melhor tirar. Acho que tenho ali algumas roupas…Volto já!

-Lindo serviço Tala. Queimou a pobre coitada!

-Hilary, em parte até é bom.- falou Tyson

-Bom? O que há de bom em queimar ela? Agora é que ela não me vai querer ver nem pintado!- falou Tala quase desesperado- Eu sou um idiota!

-Mas assim podemos estar mais tempo com o Kai! Não é amigão?Aposto que estava morrendo de saudades de ficar com a galera!

-Prefiro ficar em qualquer lugar a ficar aqui...-Respondeu secamente Kai.

-Já é alguma coisa...- Comentou Ray com sarcasmo.

-É mais ainda acho que se você não queria vir aqui, porque matou Brooklyn então?-Disse Tyson, ainda com inspiração para tentar mudar as idéias de Kai, e faze-lo mudar.

-Quer mudar de assunto por favor?-Retrucou Kai, queria mudar de assunto e parar de falar naquilo.

-Hm... tudo bem então...- Diz Tyson.

-Hm...-Hilary pensava sobre o que iam falar, assim como os outros.

O silencio parava na sala, ninguém sabiam sobre o que falar.

-Como está Max?- Foi Kai que quebrou o silencio, faz tempo que não o via, odiava admitir, mas sentia muita saudade deles, inclusive de Max.

-Max... ta bem, trabalhando com a mãe na filial da ALB de Nova Iorque. Pra falar a verdade não tenho noticias dele a algum tempo...- Respondeu Tyson.

-Hmf- Kai virou a cabeça para o lado, incomodado com o que Tyson tinha dito. Tyson percebeu isso e se aborreceu.

-O que foi agora Kai? respondi sua pergunta, ta claro que isso você já sabia mas é só o que eu sei de Max, não precisa de aborrecer por isso...- Tyson lhe disse nervoso.

-Como eu aqui estou sem nenhuma informação de vocês?- Kai olhou para Tyson, podia ver uma expressão angustiada em seus olhos.

-O que? -Tyson estava espantado por causa da resposta dele, assim como todos os outros naquela sala. Kai se levantou para responder, bravamente.

-Será que não percebe que desde que vim para cá vocês me abandonaram aqui? Eu sei que sou um solitário e gosto de ficar sozinho mais isso aqui enlouquece sabia? Qualquer um no meu lugar sentiria-se abandonado do que estão comigo- As palavras de Kai eram duras e tristes –Eu sei que não têm o mesmo pensamento que eu sobre o que fiz com Brooklyn e que nunca me perdoaram...-Kai estava quase chorando –Mas não pensei que deixariam de serem meus amigos por isso...-Kai tentava ser frio, mas por mais que tentasse, estava triste e doloroso. Lágrimas começavam a sair de seus olhos. Começava a chorar.

-Kai...-Hilary e Ray falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Kai... ainda somos seus amigos...-Disse Tyson meio triste.

-Não é o que parece daqui...-Kai sentou-se onde estava e escondeu seus olhos na sombra de seus cabelos, mas ainda podia-se ver que estava chorando, pois lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. Tyson e Ray sentaram do lado de Kai, Hilary estava do lado de Tyson.

-Se-sentimos muito...-Disse Tyson, com pesar.

-É mais você sabe, muito de nós não moram mais aqui, não podemos vir te ver...-Dessa vez foi Ray que disse, passando seu braço por trás dos ombros de Kai.

-Ainda tem mãos não tem? Aqui recebo cartas ainda...- Respondeu Kai.

-Tem razão...

-Acho que... só quero se lembrem de mim, ainda to vivo... e é mais duro do que imaginam ficar aqui... e mesmo que me arrependesse, não daria de voltar ao passado e mudar isso...

-Tem razão...-Diz Tyson

-Tudo bem, vamos escrever e vir te visitar mais, ta bom?-Kai assentiu com a cabeça e recostou sua cabeça no ombro de Ray. Fazia tempo que não o via, sentia falta dele... assim como de todos os outros...

* * *

-Que droga... meu vestido... vai manchar...-Corria Tsukihimi até um lugar onde tinha mais roupas.- Deixa eu ver…uma roupa qualquer serve…hum…pode ser essse mesmo!- diz olhando para um vestido verde esmeralda com alguns botões no decote, que era um pouco mais acentuado que o primeiro- Nossa, tenho que me trocar rápido. Tive muita sorte com aquele guarda, mas não posso arriscar mais.

* * *

Na sala todos estavam um pouco incomadados, principalmente por acharem que Kai tinha razão. Mas os que se sentiam pior eram Tyson e Hilary: eles moravam mais perto que os outros, e podiam ir ver Kai mais facilmente.

-Cheguei! Desculpem a demora!- Falou Tsukihimi ainda apertando os botões- Mas não conseguia achar um vestido

-Me perdoe de novo- falou Tala babando

Kai ia falar para Tsukihimi quando viu uma medalhinha que ela trazia. Ray foi o primeiro a notar que havia alguma coisa errada.

-Kai, está tudo bem?- vendo o olhar do amigo ficar cheio de ódio enquanto olhava para a doutora

Todos os outros olharam, até Tsukihimi que se sentiu constragida ao ver para onde Kai olhava

-_"Nossa, será algum tarado? O decote nem é tão grande assim!"-_E os pensamentos dos outros não estavam muito longe dos dela. Tala se estava preparando para falar com Kai quando ele se levantou

-Onde você arranjou essa medalhinha?- falou indo na direcção dela que se sentiu tremer

-Eu…eu ganhei ela de presente…do meu noivo…

-Desgraçada! Então é você a noiva do Brooklyn!

-Kai, o que é que você está dizendo? Enlouqueceu?-falou Tyson

-A medalha, é Zeus, a fera bit dele!

-Você…você conhecia…o Brooklyn?

Kai ao ouvir isso começou a rir, uma risada louca e assustadora ao mesmo tempo que Tsukihimi estava confusa, e os outros cada mais preocupados.

-Se eu conheci o Brooklyn?- Parou de falar, agora apenas sorria diabolicamente, era o mesmo sorriso que fez antes e depois de matar Brooklyn...

Ao final das contasm eu estava certo, Tsukihimi é mesmo a noiva de Brooklyn, ela tem mesmo que morrer...

**Continua... **

* * *

**Notas das Autoras:**

**KAINA: **Terminamos! Esperamos que tenham gostado!

**LITTLEDARK: **Vamos aos reviews!

**Mione11:**

**LITTLEDARK: **Aqui está a resposta.Gostou?

**KAINA: **A outra será respondida nos próximos capítulos

**Parallel Goddesses:**

**LITTLEDARK: **Como eu vou reagir só no próximo…mas podem dar palpites! Quer dizer, o que eu faria se descobrisse que o assassino da pessoa que eu mais amava tava na minha frente? O que você faria, Kaina?

**KAINA: **Eu começava a chorar e saia correndo com medo ¬¬'

**LITTLEDARK: **Hum…boa resposta! Será que eu vou reagir assim?

**Xia-thebladergirl**

**LITTLEDARK: **Oi maninha! O Kai hoje chorou! (e eu também… ao vê-lo chorar)

**KAINA: **Eu não! Eu ri! Huahuhauhauhua

**Kairy-Chan:**

**LITTLEDARK:**É, eu sou irresitivel mesmo! (dá uma daquelas risadas da Meylin) E o Kai está mesmo mal! Ele até chorou!

**KAINA: **eu amo ver ele assim! n.n

**LITTLEDARK**: E muito obrigada pelo elogio!

**Mina Hikaru:**

**LITTLEDARK: **Mais vale tarde do que nunca! E é sempre bom darem as vossas ideias! Espero que continue dando

**KAINA: **eu também espero! Obrigada pelos reviews!

**Agora, o nosso James:**

**LITTLEDARK:**Ok, você não é mau e os reviews servem para dar opinião!

**KAINA:**Quero só ver se você vai ter a mesma opinião quando ler o resto-** pegando já numa jarra de àgua para jogar na coitada quando acabar de ler o review do suposto melhor amigo**

**LITTLEDARK inocente:**Ah, todo o mundo dá erros de vez em quando! E eu vou- **fica parada ao ver a frase-** DE-DE-DE-DE…

**KAINA: **Desencalhar? Era isso?**- A coitada cai como pedra, dura no chão**

**LITLEDARK: **AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** – acordando se enquanto uma luzinha a ilumina como nas cenas dramáticas; lágrimas correm pelas suas faces- **Você está me chamando de…de…encalhada?BUÁBUÁBUÁ Eu não sou encalhada!Buábuábuá

**KAINA: **Claro que não! Pronto!

**LITTLEDARK: **James, você não acha que tá fazendo as garotas chorarem demais? Snif snif Mas eu me vou vingar! Me vou vingar! Eu não vou renunciar!

**KAINA: **Pronto, só o que faltava. Pirou de vez!É o que dá fazer as coisas enquanto está doente…

**LITTLEDARK pegando Ozuma que estava passando: **Ou você RETIRA O QUE DISSE SOBRE A MINHA PESSOA OU O OZUMA APANHA!

**OZUMA:**Glups Ouviu ela?


	7. Verdade Dolorosa

**KAINA: Finalmente o capítulo 7! n.n**

**LITTLEDARK:Oi!Aqui estamos com um novo capítulo! Ele ficou um pouco mais pequeno, mas espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Cap 7 Verdade Dolorosa**

_-Onde você arranjou essa medalhinha?- falou indo na direcção dela que se sentiu tremer_

_-Eu…eu ganhei ela de presente…do meu noivo…_

_-Desgraçada! Então é você a noiva do Brooklyn!_

_-Kai, o que é que você está dizendo? Enlouqueceu?-falou Tyson_

_-A medalha, é Zeus, a fera bit dele!_

_-Você…você conhecia…o Brooklyn? _

_Kai ao ouvir isso começou a rir, uma risada louca e assustadora ao mesmo tempo que Tsukihimi estava confusa, e os outros cada mais preocupados._

_-Se eu conheci o Brooklyn?- Parou de falar, agora apenas sorria diabolicamente, era o mesmo sorriso que fez antes e depois de matar Brooklyn..._

_Ao final das contasm eu estava certo, Tsukihimi é mesmo a noiva de Brooklyn, ela tem mesmo que morrer..._

Tsukihimi começou a tremer. De alguma forma ela sabia que o que Kai iria dizer poderia mudar toda a sua vida.

-Sim, eu conhecia Brooklyn…e eu…matei ele- falou friamente

Para Tsukihimi, parecia que o mundo tinha fugido dos seus pés.

- Como? Como é que eu não percebi antes? – falou chorando

-Ora, não se faça de santa…você vai pagar! Não tenha tantas saudades do seu noivinho…porque você se vai juntar a ele rapidinho!- Ninguém conseguiu reagir a tempo; quando Tala deu por si, já Kai estava em cima de Tsukihimi, apertando o seu pescoço e atacando ela tão violentamente que ninguém conseguia segurar ele. Mas ao contrário do que seria de esperar, Tsukihimi não se defendia, parecia nem sequer lutar contra o destino que teria. Apenas olhava, apática, murmurando algumas frases

-Porquê? Porquê ele? Porquê você? Porque alguém iria machucar ele? Ele era tão bondoso, tão amável…- parecendo voltar a realidade- Não havia motivo! O Brooklyn não merecia isso!- a reviravolta foi muito rápida. Embora Tsukihimi fosse bem mais fraca que Kai, contava com o elemento surpresa e com os seus conhecimentos de artes marcias, além de que tinha ganho uma nova força com a raiva. Tsukihimi conseguiu chutar Kai para longe e foi dessa vez foi ela que lhe aplicou alguns golpes.

-Porquê? Você não passa de um assassino sem escrúpulos! Eu pensei que você era boa pessoa, mas você não presta! Assassino!- Tala foi o primeiro a reagir e segurou Tsukihimi enquanto os outros tentavam parar Kai. Logo conseguiram separar e segurar eles, deixando Tsukihimi a chorar no peito de Tala.

-Você é tão inocente Tsukihimi...- Disse Kai seriamente –Acha mesmo que Brooklyn era tão boa pessoa assim?

-Claro! A melhor que eu conhecia!

-HUAhuahauhau- Kai desatou a rir, para ele Brooklyn seria tão boa pessoa quanto Tsukihimi achava que ele era naquele momento.

-O que foi? Por que ri!

-Tsuki... Brooklyn não é pessoa que você pensa ser...- Tyson disse com pesar em sua voz –Ele podia não ser uma pessoa muito ruim, mas antes de Kai o conhecer, ele não era desse jeito... Brooklyn fez isso com ele quando lutou contra ele pela primeira vez...

-É mentira!-Tsuki quase estava tendo uma crise de pânico com tudo aquilo –É mentira! Brooklyn era a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci! E você a matou! Kai Hiwatari eu te odeio do fundo meu coração! Vais pagar!- Tsukihimi saiu correndo daquele lugar, se soltando de Tala.

-Opa...- Disse Ray, Tala tentava alcança-la.

Tala corria a toda velocidade, mas Tsukihimi corria muito mais rápido que ele, e em um cruzamento, Tala a perdeu de vista, e teve que voltar a sala onde estavam os outros...

-Desculpem... eu a perdi de vista... – Disse. Kai tinha um sorriso maligno, assutador em seus lábios, os outros estavam confusos...

* * *

Já se tinham passado algumas horas e nem sinal de Tsukihimi. Quando os guardas chegaram, levaram Kai para a cela de novo e ficaram surpresos por não verem a doutora. Fizeram até um pequeno inquérito e o grupo chegou até a pensar que os guardas achavam que eles tinham morto ou raptado a doutora. Afinal, além das circunstâncias, Kai estava machucado, e era óbvio que ele tinha tido alguma briga com a "desaparecida". 

-Gente, não podemos deixar as coisas assim! A Tsukihimi deve estar apavorada!- falou Hilary no caminho para casa- Ela sofreu um choque!

-É. Tenho pena dela. Que maneira horrível de saber quem matou o noivo- suspirou Ray- Viram só como ela atacou o Kai?

-Mas numa coisa eu concordo com ele: como é que alguém tão bom ia amar o Brooklyn?- disse Tyson- Eu ainda me lembro do estado em que ele deixou o Kai na batalha

-Ele pode ter mudado! Mas se querem saber, não é isso que me preocupa.

-Não? Então é o quê Hilary?

-Oras, ela descobriu que o Kai era o assassino. O que é que ela irá fazer com ele?

-Eu não sei! Mas se tivessem machucado o meu Ray, eu acho que me vingaria- falou Mariah

-O Kai sabe se desfender, mas…

-Mas o quê Tala? Fala logo!- exclamou Tyson

-Vocês acham que ela poderia suicidar-se?- perguntou Tala muito branco. Essa hipótese já tinha passado pela cabeça de todos, mas ele fora o único que se atrevera a dizê-la.

-Sinceramente…eu não sei- disse Ray- Amanhã alguém podia passar na presidiária e perguntar por ela.

-Eu vou!- se ofereceu Tala

-Você está gostando dela de verdade, não é amigo?- perguntou Tyson com um sorriso

-Estou, Tyson. E tenho muito medo do que possa acontecer.

* * *

Tsukihimi não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido! Brooklyn era uma ótima pessoa! Não era?...Claro que sim! Desde que o conhecera, ele sempre fora meigo e gentil. Sem aguentar mais, fugiu dos braços protectores que a envolviam. A risada de Kai ainda ecoava na sua mente, ainda mais alto que os gritos de Tala. Só queria ir embora. 

Estava correndo à muito tempo, aparentemente sem direcção, mas quando parou, viu que estava diante da sepultura de Brooklyn.

-Ah, Brooklyn! Porquê isso foi acontecer com a gente? Porque é que aquele louco te matou?- chorou- Logo agora que eu estava superando tudo o que se passou! Eu quero ficar com você meu amor!

-Moça, o cemitério vai fechar!- falou um homem meio sem jeito

-Tudo bem. Desculpe- falou.

Quando chegou em casa se deitou em cima da cama e chorou toda a noite, acabando por adormecer, vencida pelo cansaço.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Mariah e Tala foram cedo para o aeroporto, mas um velho amigo estava para chegar... 

-Mal posso acreditar que o Max está mesmo vindo para cá!- Exclamou Tyson, muito excitado, enquanto pulava para cima e para baixo em comemoração.

-Tyson, pare de pular agora! Que tenta fazer? Pegar o avião com as mãos?-Hilary parecia nervosa, e os atos infantis do namorado eram os únicos defeito que ela via nele...

-Não... estamos num lugar fechado, até eu sei que não posso pega-lo...

-Mas ainda falta um tempo até o avião chegar. Que tal darmos uma volta pelo aeroporto?Tem umas lojinhas legais aqui...- Disse Ray sugerindo algo para fazerem.

-São tão caras...-Disse Hilary

-Tanto faz, não planejo comprar nada mesmo...-Ray Comentou –E aí? Vamos ou não?

-Por mim tudo bem-Confirmou Mariah

-Pra mim também -Disseram Tyson, Hilary e Tala ao mesmo tempo.

-Então vamos! As lojinhas ficam no segundo andar! -Ray disse antes de saírem em direcção às lojas do andar de cima.

* * *

Tsukihimi acordava depois de horas de sono, na verdade não sentia nenhuma vontade disso, mas não tinha escolha, não podia dormir para sempre, nem por cem anos, ao contrário da história da bela adormecida... 

-Droga... acordei...- reclamou enquanto se levatava da cama _–"Eu estava a sonhar com Brooklyn... Foi tão lindo... mas como na vida, sempre tem uma hora em que tudo acaba..." _

_Triimm_

-Telefone?- perguntou para si própria- Quem será?- estava se levantantando para atender quando sentiu uma pequena tontura- Droga! Porque estou vendo tudo turvo? Devo ter dormido demais…- resmungou. Não sabia porquê mas de repente estava se sentindo muito estranha…como se estivesse realmente furiosa.

_Triiiiiiiiiiiiimm_

-Já vai! Tanta pressa para quê?- enquanto tentava chegar ao telefone, mas, com a pressa acabou tropeçando e com sorte conseguiu se segurar a uma mesinha. Enquanto se levantava viu o seu reflexo no espelho. Seus olhos estavam…negros?

-Ahh!- gritou recuando e se afastando- Eu…eu só posso estar vendo mal…claro eu estou só cansada! Só isso! Não é?

_Oi! Ligou para casa da Tsukihimi, mas provavelmente você já sabe isso né? Então é só deixar um recado a seguir ao bip!_

-Ah! Esqueci o telefone!- batendo com a mão na testa

"_Tsukihimi? Onde diabos você se meteu? Quer me matar do coração sua irmã desnaturada?"- _Tsukihimi não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a voz da irmã- "_Quando eu cheguei vi os guardas olhando para mim com cara de parvos dizendo que você saiu correndo e não voltou mais! Mana, o que se passa?Beijos"_

Tsukihimi se sentou e escondeu a cara com as mãos. Sabia que tinha muitas pessoas confiando nela mas se sentia tão fraca…

-Eu não posso deixar o meu emprego!Todos estão contando comigo!- nova tontura. Tsukihimi começou a se sentir estranha, parecia que havia algo queimando ela no peito…- Eu sempre me sacrifico pelos outros! E todos aqueles presos não me são nada! Porque me haveria de importar com eles? Não tenho que dar justificações para ninguém e não preciso trabalhar mesmo…- falou com os olhos negros de novo

* * *

Tyson e os outros haviam dado uma pauda da voltinha pelo aeroporto, pois a barriga de Tyson roncava, assim pararam em uma cafeteria para comer, havia pelo menos meia hora até o vôo de Max chegar. 

-Gente... estava pensando...-Tyson parou de comer uns momentos e ficou sério.

-No que?-Ray perguntou.

-Bem... Dranzer... Onde vocês acham que ela está? Acham mesmo que é por causa do que o Kai fez? Ou será por alguma outra coisa?

-Hm...-Hilary pensava

–É mesmo estranho esse desaparecimento, Dranzer não fugiria assim de Kai nunca sem ter um bom motivo...-Ray falou, também pensativo

-Então precisamos avaliar mais a situação...-Concluiu Hilary.

-Quem sabe a gente consegue encontrar a Dranzer e daí a gente leva por Kai, ele iria ficar super feliz com isso!-Disse Tyson animadamente.

-Tem razão, mas não acho que seja fácil encontrar Dranzer...-Disse Ray.

-Nossas feras-bit podem ajudar!-Sugeriu Tyson, ainda animado.

-Pode ser... vamos ver...-Disse Ray

É agora vamos terminar de comer e ir esperar Max no desembarque!-Disse Hilary.

-Ok!

* * *

Na prisão, ia para sua cela depois de horas no pátio, pensando na vida. 

-Olá Kai, como estava o pátio?-Perguntou seu colega de cela.

-Hmf...-Resmungou sentando na cama –Como sempre... Zeo...

Kai sentou na sua cama e de debaixo dos lençóis, tirou seu diário e uma caneta, começou a escrever...

Ela pensa que ele me engana com essa de boa moça... que idiota... KAi Hiwatari NUNCA se engana. E eu vou acabar com ela, é uma promessa, e Kai Hiwatari SEMPRE cumpre suas promessas...

* * *

**KAINA: Acabamos! Esperamos que tenham gostado! n.n**

**LITTLEDARK:Vamos aos reviews!**

**Kairy-Chan:**

**LITTLEDARK: Pois é! Eu é que sofro…estou cheia de arranhões!**

**KAINA: Não tenha pena da Tsukihimi, afinal não sabes o que a espera... **

**James Hiwatari:**

**LITTLEDARK: Sacanagem não! Melhor chamar um método de persuasão…bastante eficaz! Você não acha Kaina?(enquanto penteia os cabelos) E NÃO FICA CONVENCIDO! Eu só chorei porque estava emocionalmente afectada…ninguém me ama!(atirando com a escova que cai bem no meio da cabeça do Ozuma)**

**KAINA: Não ligue pra ela, tá louca, viu o capítulo? XDDD todos ainda vão sofrer muito nessa fic! XDDDD**

**Mione11**

**KAINA: Como eu disse, você é malvada! n.n**

**LITTLEDARK: Ah! Você queria que ele me matasse junto? i.i(chorando) Eu não digo?Ninguém me ama!**

**Akai Tenshi**

**KAINA:Amore! n.n Também achei kawai sabe?**

**LITTLEDARK:Brigada pelo review! Manda mais!(limpando as lágrimas)**

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida**

**LITLEDARK: Ah, mas eu também tenho pena dele!(começando a queixar-se das injustiças que Kai passava na prisão)**

**KAINA: Er…é melhor ser eu a continuar…quando ela começa, não acaba mais. BJOS! E mandem reviews!**


	8. Loving again:the trap PARTE 1

**KAINA: aqui estamos com mais um capítulo! Little, conte-nos sobre ele! n.n**

**LITTLEDARK (enterrando a cara entre as mãos com vergonha): Eu não sei de nada…eu vou-me embora!**

* * *

**Cap 8 Loving again-the trap parte 1**

-O vôo do Max está demorando...- Disse Hilary olhando céu, de onde o avião do Max era para vir.

-Tem razão...-Disse Tyson apertando seus punhos com força.

-Olham lá!-Ray apontou para o céu com o dedo indicador.

-É mesmo! Eu estou vendo!- Disse Tyson, alegre –Tem um pontinho bem longe! É o avião do Max!

-SIM! n.n-Disse Ray concordando com Tyson, Hilary sorria.

Logo o avião começou a se aproximar a fazer as manobras para pouso.

* * *

Tukihimi estava eu seu quarto, procurando algo para se vestir.

-Hm... o que visto hoje? Quero mais mais fino, mais quente, mais sexy! Por que assim que me sinto hoje!

Finalmente achou uma das roupas que a sua irmã tinha comprado para ela: uma blusa elegante e decotada e uma saia quase minuscula igual a uma garota de torcida.

-Perfeito!-Disse ao encontrar

Em seguida foi até o espelho e percebeu algo.

-Que estranho... meus olhos estão muito esquisitos...- Disse chegando perto para vê-los melhor.

Os olhos de Tsukihimi ainda estavam negros, sem nenhum brilho neles, o que lhes fazia parecer assustador.

* * *

- "_Nossa, há quanto tempo eu não dava uma volta pela cidade. Mamãe sempre dizia, trabalho faz mal mesmo_."- pensava para si mesma. Já tinha saído há horas e voltava agora carregada de compras e alegre como não se sentia há muito tempo. Naquele momento, problemas não existiam para ela, e nem se incomodava com a variação de cor dos seus olhos.

-E aí gatinha, precisa carona para levar as sacas? Quem sabe não nos ficamos a conhecer melhor? – perguntou um lindo rapaz, com cabelos prateados, curtos, e olhos dourados.

-" _Que chatinhos. Já estou farta de tantos "convites"_." Não muito obrigada. Eu sei me virar.- respondeu continuando o seu caminho.

-Pois eu acho que ias gostar.- respondeu insinuante segurando a mão dela. Tsukihimi começou a ficar m pouco preocupada como olhar dele. Não lhe estava apetecendo arrumar barraca no meio da rua

-Eu já disse que não- tentando se soltar.- Me larga!

-Qual o problema, gata?

-ELA JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! DESLARGA DELA, AGORA!

-"_Quem é esse?"_ –perguntava Tsukihimi a si mesma, procrando a pessoas que havia gritado- Tala?

Tala estava andando sem rumo pela cidade, pensando onde estaria Tsukihimi, quando vira a cena de longe.

-Tudo bem cara. Escusa de se preocupar, eu não sabia que você era namorado dela.

-Ei, ele não é…

-Isso mesmo- rodeando Tsukihimi- Agora desapareça da minha vista.- falou Tala- Desculpa eu te ter segurado, mas sabe como é. Com esses caras é preciso ser um pouco mais rude- mentiu descaradamente. Na verdade, ele tinha arranjado esse pretexto para poder abraçar ela. Estava tão linda assim!

-Não faz mal- resmungou Tsukihimi meio emburrada- Obrigada por me ter ajudado. Bem, vou indo, xauzinho. Ai!- Com a pressa tinha deixado os sacos cair pelo chão e estava tentando apanhá-los, o que era dificil devido ao tamanho reduzido da saia, o que já estava fazendo uma multidão masculina se aproximar

-Eu te ajudo – murmurou Tala corado-"Droga, será que nunca viram uma mulher antes? Precisam olhar asim, como um bando de lobos famintos? Mas que ela é jeitosinha…."- abanando a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos- Eu levo você em casa.

Tsukihimi ia tentar negar, mas quando viu a montanha de sacos espalhados pelo chão, acabou aceitando.

* * *

-Chegamos.- falou Tsukihimi em frente de um luxuoso prédio.

-Você mora qui? Linda casa. "É quase tão grande como um dos apartamentos da BIOVOLT"

-Você quer entrar?

-EU? Quer dizer, sim, claro.- atrapalhado- Então tudo bem, eu vou na SUA casa- com um sorrisinho idiota

-Não vá pondo pensamentos poluídos na sua cabeça- xingou Tsukihimi- Só convidei porque você me ajudou, Tala.-subindo.

O apartamento estava decorado com bom gosto e simplicidade ao mesmo tempo, e Tala sentou-se num confortável sofá, acompanhado de Tsukihimi que se deixou cair, parecendo exausta, embora tivesse sido Tala a carregar os sacos quase todos

-Linda…- pensou Tala em voz alta, olhando para Tsukihimi

-O quê?

-Linda casa.- disse apressadamente " _Deixa de ser idiota, Tala Ivanov. Você já eseve com muitas garotas na sua vida. Não há motivos para estar nervoso_"

-Você está se sentindo bem?- perguntou confusa- Tá aí parado, olhando para o nada!

-Nada não.Só estava pensando.- olhando para a amada.- _"Nossa, ela fica deslumbrante assim vestida…tão perfeita, a pele tão lisa…lisa?"_O que aconteceu com os ferimentos do outro dia?

-Ferimentos? Quais?

-Os que Kai fez em você no outro dia, lá na presidiária.

-Ah, esses. Cicatrizaram.- falou simplesmente

-Que estranho…você recuperou rápido do choque. Parecia tão transtornada com a morte do Brooklyn.

-Com a morte de quem?- perguntou. Aquele nome a fazia recordar qualquer coisa ruim, mas estava tudo muito nublado na sua cabeça

-O seu noivo?- perguntou Tala tentando perceber o que estava acontecendo. Já tinha reparado que ela não se estava comportando de forma normal, mas dái a não lembrar do cara de cachorro que tinha roubado o coração dela…teria ficado com amnésia?

-Ai!- suspirou Tsukihimi levando as mãos à cabeça. Stava tendo uma tontura, enquanto imagens passavam na sua cabeça e um rosto de cabelos ruivos se impunha às sentir uns braços aparando ela e perguntando se estava passando mal.

- Tsukihimi, olha para mim!- quase berrava Tala preocupado com a súbita doença dela. Tirou os óculos que escondiam os lindos olhos de Tsukihimi e abriu os olhos tal o susto. Aqueles olhos que o tinham encantado estavam negros.- O que está acontecendo?

Quando abriu os olhos e viu aqueles cabelos ruivos, só conseguiu sussurrar antes de desmair, enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo seu rosto: Brooklyn…

* * *

-Tsukihimi, acorda!

Aquela voz…tão suave e terna…foi interrompida pelo choque das últimas imagens que vinham à tona:BROOKLYN!

-Calma.- falou Tala. Está tudo bem agora, já passou.- sossegou-a. Estava bem mais aliviado agora, que os olhos de Tsukihimi estavam de novo normais.

Tsukihimi ficou completamente vermelha quando viu que estava no colo de Tala, em cima do sofá e tentava reunir forças para sair de lá, mas aquele abraço estava sendo tão reconfortante, que parecia ter perdido toda a força de vontade. Além disso, a confusão que tinha feito de Brooklyn com Tala ainda estavam bem frescas na sua memória. Quse como se lesse os seus pensamentos, Tala disse sem olhar nos seus olhos:

-Eu não sou Brooklyn.- em tom sofrido

-Porque você disse isso dessa maneira?- mesmo contra o que a sua razão dizia, ela perguntou. Parte do seu coração parecia rebenter de ansiedade pela resposta.

-Porque…-olhando diretamente para os olhos dela- queria que você me amasse tanto quanto ama a ele, Tsuki…mas eu não sou ele e nunca vou ser.

Aquela declaração…o seu peito parecia explodir dentro dela

-Eu sei…e não me importo com isso.- conclui Tsukihimi- Eu não sei como nem quando, mas eu acho que me apaixonei por você, Ta…-nem foi preciso acabar a frase. Antes mesmo, Tala tinha puxado o seu rosto e começara a beijar ela. Primeiro, tentou resistir à pressão dos lábios de Tala, mas ele não desistia facilmente. Agora que sabia que ela o amava, não ia deixar que o medo os separasse.

-Tala, eu…eu não posso…

-E porque não? Nós nos amamos e eu não vou perder você.- pouco a pouco, ele sentia que ela se rendia, e começava a ceder, abrindo seus lábios e correspondendo finalmente ao beijo.

Com ela rendida, Tala começou a leva-la até a cama, e se deitavam nela, Tala em cima e Tsukihimi em baixo.

Unidos apenas pelos seus lábios até o momento, Tala entãi decidiu se unirem em um de uma vez, e começou a despir ele mesmo e Tsukihimi.

-Está na hora de você ser feliz meu amor.- sussurrou Tala- E eu prometo que vou estar sempre do seu lado e proteger você.

Tsukihimi apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça- É o que eu mais quero em todo o mundo. Estar com você.

Tala estava tirando a blusa de Tsukihimi quando…

-TSUKI-CHAN! Cadê você? AH!

Com o susto, Tala e Tsukihimi acabaram caindo da cama, perante o olhar surpreso e também divertido de Koihime.

-Quem é essa?- perguntou Tala aborrecido, levantando a sua amada, abraçando ela pela cintura, não parecendo nada envergonhado por estar perante os olhos da bela mulher que tinha entrado. Pelo contrário, Tsukihimi estava completamente vermelha.

-Ela é…a minha irmã.- balbucionou

-Nossa, peço desculpas. Interrompi alguma coisa?

-Óbvio que sim, né?Agora se importa de sair?Eu preciso terminar o que ia fazer- resmungou Tala

-Tala!- repreendeu Tsukihimi ainda pior- Ai meu Deus, que vergonha!

-Tudo bem. Parece que você e a sua irmã precisam conversar. _Vamos ter mais momentos só para nós.- _dizendo a última parte só para Tsukihimi e, depois de se vestir, saiu lhe dando um demorado beijo

-É maninha…você se superou. Ele é um gato!- riu Koihimi- Não precisa ficar com vergonha não! Já não era sem tempo. E aí, rolou alguma coisa?

-Claro que não!

-Mas ia rolar, não ia? Ah, pela sua cara ia! Se ele não estivesse tão grudado em você, eu mesma me ia divertir com ele…

-Você é casada! – gritou Tsukihimi chocada

-E daí? Eu e o Susuki somos muito liberais. Se ele passa a vida dando em cima das "amiguinhas" dele, porque eu não posso?- encolhendo os ombros.

-É. Eu sei.- pensou Tsukihimi em voz alta, lembrando-se de algo que nunca poderia esquecer.

* * *

O avião de Max já havia decido, e Max saia do avião. Após pegar sua mala ele foi até a sala onde seus amigos o esperavam.

-MAX! AQUI!-Gritou Tyson abanando com a mão para ele.

-OI!-Gritou de volta, enquanto abanava, pôde ver seus outros amigos com eles.

-A quanto tempo!-Disse Hilary.

-È mesmo...-Disse Max –A equipe ta quase toda aqui! Só falta o Kai, como ele está gente?-Perguntou, fazendo seus outros amigos abaixarem a cabeça tristemente.

* * *

Kai estava em sua cela, olhando para o teto com suas mãos em atrás de sua cabeça, olhos fechados, fechado em seu próprio mundo.

_-"Isso é ridículo! Aqueles pirralhos idiotas acreditam em tudo que aquela vaca fala! Tenho que tentar fazer algo para desmascarar ela, assim irão acreditar em mim, mas o problema é: como?"-_Kai ouviu um barulho abaixo dele, ele pensou que devia ser Zeo, fazendo alguma coisa em seu beliche, e continuou a pensar em suas coisas –_"Talvez se eu eliminar aquela puta da Tsuki sei la o que, Dranzer volte... eu TENHO que fazer algo!"_- E começoua relembrar Dranzer, até que caiu no sono...

---------------------------------------------------SONHO DE KAI---------------------------------------------------

_Kai estava num lugar escuro, não sentia, não via, e não sentia nada. _

_Olhou para os lados, nada._

_-Kai!- Kai ouviu uma voz, era feminina e estava fraca, e podia-se sentir medo e dor vindo dela._

_-Dranzer!- Gritou Kai ao reconhecer de quem era a voz –Cadê você! Dranzer!_

_-Socorro! Kai!- Dranzer gritou de novo, Kai começou a correr na direção da voz._

_-Dranzer! Diga-me! Onde você está! Não importa onde eu vou de buscar! Dranzer!_

_Kai continuou chamando o nome dela enquanto corria, mas começou a perceber que não saía do mesmo lugar, e Dranzer já não mais o chamou._

_-Dranzer! Por favor! Diga-me! Brooklyn e tsukihimi fizeram isso com você? Diga! Se for eu a mato também sem problemas! Dranzer!-Kai gritou, já parado, podia-se ver lagrimas em seus olhos._

_Sem resposta, Kai começou a se desesparar, e caiu de joelhos do chão._

_-Dranzer... diga... a culpa é minha por você não estar comigo? Diga! Se for... então... eu mato... por que não aguentaria de dor... Dranzer... tudo que fiz na vida inteira foi por você, todas as burradas, todos os acertos TUDO foi por você! Minha vida é SUA! Eu não agüentaria passar o resto da minha sem ti, você sabe disso! Eu te amo muito! Mais do que qualquer coisa!-Disse já chorando-Dranzer... você me odeia, não é?_

_Ele estava ainda ajoelhado, tinha as mãos tampando seus olhos, e tampando as lagrimas que saiam deles. Chorava desesperadamente. Nunca tinha feito aquilo em toda sua vida, e talvez por isso saima tantas lagrimas._

_-KAAAII!-Ouviu aquela voz de novo, dessa num grito num tom que misturava grito, pavor, e desespero. E que fez Kai parar de chorar e olhar para frente, ainda com vestígios de lagrimas em seus olhos._

-"Dranzer..."-_pensou -Entendi... eu voi te salvar pode deixar... você não me odeia não é?- Sorriu malignamente –Eu vou te salvar eu prometo, não importa o que aconteça, não importa o que faça ou com quem eu acabe, eu vou conseguir te trazer de volta pra mim... eu prometo..._

----------------------------------------------FIM DO SONHO DE KAI-----------------------------------------------

Kai acordava em sua cama, não havia percebido que havia adormecido, mas se lembrava de cada detalhe do sonho, e tão real que parecia.

Botou uma das mãos em sua bochecha, estava molhada, eram lagrimas, sim estava chorando. Eu seu sonho e na vida real.

Kai sentia como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer, e para registrar esse momento, pegou seu diário e começou a escrever.

Dranzer veio até mim, ela queria me falar que o que fiz não estava errado, para não fica confuso e continuar meu caminho como estava, eu estava certo, sempre estive. Obrigado Dranzer, agora não tenho duvidas sobre meus inimigos. Não é só tsukihimi, mas também à outras pessoas com ela, e são elas, quem eu deverei eliminar, para ter de volta, e eu farei isso, por ti, minha Fênix... eu acabaria com todo o mundo, até mesmo com meus amigos, por ti...

**Continua... **

* * *

**KAINA: ADOREI ESSE CAPITULO:DDDD O que você achou little?**

**LITTLEDARK: Devido à vergonha que atravessa, a Littledark não pode responder. Por favor, tente mais tarde.**

**XIA-THE BLADERGIRL**

**LITTLEDARK:Ela está estranha…mas…**

**KAINA: É Segredo o que tu perguntasse! XD **

**MIONE11**

**KAINA: Não é minha não! Ò.ó OBA! Mas vc mandaria review pra tds os capitulos, nao?**

**LITTLEDARK:Que ele pela Dranzer matava todo o Mundo matava…**

**KAIRY-CHAN**

**LITTLEDARK:Eu não estou louca! Mas depois você vai ver. (Será que ninguém me percebe? Meu noivo foi assassinado!)**

**KAINA: Isso não tenha pena dela! XD**

**SORA TAKENOUCHI ISHIDA:**

**KAINA: oba! que bom que gostou:DD**

**LITTLEDARK:Continue lendo!**

**KAINA: Agora sim cabamos! Mandem-nos reviews por favor!**

**LITTLEDARK:Até ao próximo capítulo! Xau!**


	9. Amor, Ciúmes e Traição

**LINA: oie! Aqui é a Kaina com outro nome, e... O.O' desculpem a demora pela atualizaçao n.nU**

**LITTLEDARK: Mas estamos de volta, por isso não se preocupem! **

* * *

**Hopeless**

**Cap 9 ****Amor, Ciúmes e Traição**

Susuki estava esperando pacientemente na porta enquanto via a esposa entrar no apartamento. Deu por si com um sorriso bobo olhando para a porta da sua cunhada. Tinha conhecido Tsukihimi alguns dias antes do casamento e não conseguira esquecer aquele rosto angelical, a pele tão branca e ar inocente, tinha sido uma pena não a ter conhecido antes; não que a amasse, era um sentimento um pouco mais possessivo, mais desejo que amor. Pelo menos, era o que ele gostava de pensar.

Ela fora a primeira garota que se negara a ele. No princípio, julgara que ela se estava fazendo de difícil, ou então tivesse medo pela irmã, mas como ela ainda era só uma garotinha, deixou o tempo passar esperando a oportunidade. Mas ela não mudou de opinião, bem pelo contrário, o rejeitara e isso o deixara furioso. Durante várias semanas tentara esquecer o seu perfume, divertindo-se com outras, mas não conseguira. Claro que a esposa não suspeitava de nada, e Tsukihimi pensara que ele estava bêbado quando tentara conquistar o doce coração da moça. Mas a raiva que sentira ao saber do namoro, se tornou num ódio profundo depois de saber do noivado. Ela nunca iria ser feliz com outro homem!NUNCA!

"Raios! Outra vez pensando naquele idiota do Brooklyn. Eu tenho uma mulher linda, esperta e pouco ciumenta que me ama e não interfere na minha vida. Então porque não esqueço a irmã dela?" Estava a ponto de começar uma batalha psicológica contra os pensamentos menos correctos sobre Tsukihimi quando vê um homem sair do apartamento, e pior! Além de estar com uma cara de idiota apaixonado, estava com a roupa amarrotada e era RUIVO. Olhou-o sem esconder a raiva que tinha dele. Seria preciso mudar a cor do cabelo para ela ceder? Só podia, parecia que ela tinha uma atracção por ruivos…O olhar do homem se cruzou com o dele e Susuki o reconheceu: Tala.

Sem demoras entrou no apartamento disposto a pedir justificações.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tsukihimi, o que aquele homem estava fazendo aqui dentro com você?- perguntou tentando parecer um pouco mais calmo, mas teve de fazer um grande esforço ao ver o jeito como Tsukihimi estava vestida e como estava corada.

Tsukihimi gelou ao ver ali Susuki. Embora tivesse uma afeição por ele também tinha medo.

-Calma amor! Era só um namoradinho dela! Os apanhei no maior flagra!- riu Koihimi

"Grr…idiota! Não vê que é justamente isso que eu não quero?"- Koihimi, tenha juízo! Sua irmã é bem mais nova do que a maioria pensa! Sabe lá se o rapaz é algum tarado…

-Oh, que fofinho! Ele 'tá com ciúme de você Tsuki-chan! Vou ficar desconfiada, hein!Hihi

"Você nem sabe o quanto está certa Koihimi" E então, aconteceu alguma coisa?- falou friamente

-Óbvio que não, né?- quase gritou Tsukihimi morta de vergonha. Era a primeira vez que abria a boca desde que Susuki chegara. "Ciúme de irmão. Claro, fui uma idiota ao pensar que ele…brr, dá até um arrepio só de pensar nisso"

-"Então não aconteceu nada…Isso significa que ela ainda está pura." Vamos indo Koihimi, temos um negócio a tratar. E por falar em negócio, quando você vai trabalhar, hein?

-Eu-eu não sei se vou mais.

-O QUÊ?- perguntou Susuki

-Você sabe que eu só trabalhava para ajudar, mas neste momento, acho que preciso por as ideias em ordem e descansar…até porque…eu não tenho andado muito bem- se lembrando dos seus olhos e do comportamento estranho que tivera- Talvez seja melhor dar um tempo.

-Tudo bem então. Você sabe que só queremos o seu bem. Ah, e se afaste desse garoto. Não gostei da cara dele.- falou Susuki

-Vamos indo então! Xau maninha!

-Xau Koihimi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ai amor, você devia ter visto a carinha dela quando me viu! Ela estava tão vermelhinha! Ahahah

-Para com isso Koihimi! Você é burra? Se ela se apaixonar por aquele idiota e deixar de amar o Brooklyn os nossos planos vão por água abaixo!

-Mas se ela esquecer o Brooklyn não vai ser melhor para ela? Eu queria ver a minha onee-chan feliz!

- "Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava…" Er, sim, mas você não quer que o homem que quase destruí a vida da sua irmã escape impune, quer? Não se lembra da sua promessa?

FLASHBACK

-Koihimi, o que aconteceu com você meu amor? – perguntou Susuki surpreso

-A Tsukihimi…ela estava tentando…ela estava tentando se matar!- começando a chorar

-O QUÊ?

-Eu achei que ela não estava muito bem desde que aquele amigo morreu e então fui visitá-la e ela tinha um frasco de comprimidos na mão! Se eu não tivesse chegado ela poderia estar…poderia estar…- sendo abraçada pelo marido

-Calma meu amor, o que importa é que você chegou a tempo.

-É, acho que sim. Mas o que se está passando com ela? Eu a amo tanto…

-Koihimi- disse Susuki a segurando e obrigando a olhar nos seus olhos- Há uma coisa que eu preciso de contar para você. Eu andei investigando a morte do tal amigo e descobri que ele era noivo dela. Eles iam casar em breve.

-Meu Deus! Então era por isso! Toda aquela depressão…o modo de agir! Coitada da minha irmã! Se eu soubesse quem era o maldito eu matava ele! Juro que o matava!

-"Isso mesmo. Sinta raiva, ódio dele. Assim tudo vai ficar mais fácil…"

_meses mais tarde_

-Koihimi, aconteceu uma coisa terrível!

-O que foi meu amor?

-O assassino do Brooklyn…lembra quando eu disse que ele tinha sido preso?

-Sim…porquê?

-Ele está na NOSSA presidiária!

-Não pode! A Tsukihimi foi trabalhar para lá agora! Como só agora soube disso? Podíamos ter evitado.

-Não sei. Descobri ao ler um processo - mentiu Susuki

-Temos de a tirar de lá. Pode ser perigoso. Que raiva! Eu adorava matar esse cretino. Desde que os nossos pais morreram que a Tsukihimi sempre se sacrificou por mim, mesmo sendo a mais nova. Eu sempre quis ajudá-la, mas não conseguia, ela nunca precisava. E agora, mesmo passando por esse trauma eu não posso falar nada; nem pedir para ela desabafar já que ela não queria que eu soubesse…

-E se você pudesse ajudar?

-Como?

-É meio arriscado mas…e se nós nos vingássemos do assassino…por ela…pela sua irmã, Koihi…

-Você faria isso? Pela Tsuki?

-Claro meu amor! Mas não podemos chegar lá e matá-lo. Não quero que nenhum de nós vá parar na cadeia. Mas podíamo-nos ir vingando aos poucos. Teríamos de preparar um bom golpe…

-Você tem um plano, Susuki?

-Acho que sim. O mais importante é fazer a Tsukihimi descobrir que ele é e depois, convence-la a vingar-se.

-Ai Susuki! Você conhece ela. É boazinha demais. Há uns tempos atrás eu acredito que ela fizesse isso, mas agora? Acho muito difícil. Ela não vai aceitar machucar alguém.

-Talvez aceite…se o odiar. A minha ideia é fazê-la odiar o Hiwatari. Quando ela o odiar mais que a tudo, quando ela se lembrar de tudo o que ele fez com o Brooklyn, a felicidade que ele lhe roubou…ela vai aceitar. Tenho a certeza. E então?

-Para ver aquele cretino sofrer? Eu estou dentro. Ele vai pagar caro…

-Nem tu sabes o quanto "E eu vou conseguir todo o poder que eu quiser…"

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-É por isso Koihimi que não podemos desistir agora. Ou já não quer se vingar?

-Claro que quero! Nós já fomos muito longe para voltar atrás. Não te preocupes. Eu vou fazê-la esquecer o Tala. Pelo menos até nos vingarmos.

-Boa menina. "E vou vingar-me de tudo…de tudo Kai Hiwatari"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai estava em sua cela, sem muito coisa que fazer, apenas meditava sobre sua vida, seu passado, e seus amigos.

Zeo estava dormindo, era meio da tarde ainda, mas não havia dormido bem de noite e por isso dormia naquele momento.

Voltando ao Kai, este estava sentado em sua cama, Zeo estava na de cima, então a cama de Kai era em baixo, afinal para ele tanto fazia qual cama era...

Na cabeça de Kai, estava tudo uma zona, planejava como mataria Tsukihimi, pensava porque Tyson e os outros não iam ve-los fazia ja quase 2 semanas (que na cabeça dele era muito) e começava a pensar que não se importavam com eles, que não era seus amigos de verdade.

-"Quem sabe eles estavam de complo com com Brooklyn e Tsukihimi para roubar a minha Dranzer, depois de tudo, eu estava quase vencendo o Tyson, ele pode ter se sentido ameaçado e então fez uma consipiração pra pegar minha Dranzer com meu maior inimigo..."-Pensava ele, se levantando da cama e andando em circulos na cela –"... é é isso..."

Irritado, ele foi até a parede e deu um chute nela com toda a força.

-DROGA! DROGA! DROGAAAAAH!-Gritou.

Kai estava nervoso, irritado, tudo que ele queria era sua Dranzer e o idiota do Brooklyn a pegou, e o pior é que ela não tinha voltado, era horrível esse sentimento.

Um dia irá voltar a mim, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para isso...

**Continua...**

* * *

**LINA: gostaram do capitulo? Espero que sim ;)**

**LITTLEDARK: Não acharam a Koihimi-onee-chan kawai?Ela faz tudo pela irmãzinha dela! **

**LINA: n.n" Acho que não é essa a questão…eheh… e agora aos reviews! **

**MIONE11:**

**LITTLEDARK: Oi! O que achou deste cap?**

**LINA: eu também amei essa parte:D**

**EX-KAIRY-CHAN:**

**LINA: desculpe pela demora de novo, mas não esquecemos da fic! n.n"  
**

**LITTLEDARK: Só temos tido uns contratempos…escola, e tudo o resto…mas não vamos desistir não!**

**SORA TAKENOUCHI ICHIDA:**

**LITTLEDARK:Oi! Continua a comentar, ok?**

**LINA: ;) brigada review!**

**XIA MATSUYAMA:**

**LINA: sim lindo mesmo -**

**LITTLEDARK:Oi nee-chan! Que achaste?**

**LINA: é isso! Não esqueçam dos reviews!**

**LITTLEDARK: Isso mesmo! Bjx!**


	10. Encontro Numa Noite Sem Lua

**LINA: caraaa isso demorou pra sair xDD foi mal pessoal xP **

**LITTLEDARK (com uma armadura caso queiram atacá-la): Mas prometemos nos esforçar mais para trazer o próximo cap o mais rapido possivel! **

* * *

**Hopeless **

**Cap 10 Encontro Numa Noite Sem Lua**

_Ele estava em um lugar frio, tão frio... Porque estava tão frio? _

_O céu era escuro, muito escuro, um completo negro, mas não podia ser noite porque não havia estrelas nem lua. _

_Há quanto tempo ele não ficava contemplando a luz da lua, tranqüilo, apenas sentido a brisa bater em sua pele?_

_Ele são se lembrava... _

_E não era agora que ia se lembrar. _

_Pois agora ele apenas sentia um forte e perverso vento junto com a neve que caia, cobrindo toda a negra paisagem de um branco, que para ele parecia assustador._

_Ele andava em direção reta, encolhido, para frente, para tentar ver algo, alguém, chamando, gritando, mas parecia não haver ninguém._

_Até que viu um vulto a longe. _

_Pensando que pudesse ajudá-lo a se encontrar, ele correu até ele. _

_Mas ele não podia. E descobriu isso quando chegou perto dele._

_-Pode me ajudar? – Ele gritou quando estava se aproximando, ainda sem ver. Mas logo, ele o fez, e viu quem era. – Brooklyn... _

_-Sim Kai... Você pode pensar que é aqui que você me jogou... Mas não é verdade... É aqui que você _se _jogou!! Bem-vindo a sua mente!! _

-Não!!! –Acordou se sentando na cama, assustado, e respirando rapidamente. Quando havia dormido ele não se lembrava. Nem importava, realmente...

- Não grite Kai! Estou tentando dormir! –Seu companheiro de cela, Zeo disse. – Afinal não tem mais nada que fazer aqui...

Mas Kai não ouviu, estava concentrado demais pensando em seu sonho.

Logo, ouviram um som enferrajudado, era o guarda na porta da cela.

-Vamos, hora de comer, andem logo seus molengas! –Gritou. Kai gruniu, mas obedeceu, Zeo fez o mesmo. Nenhum deles queria desobedecer um guarda, já aprenderam sua lição.

* * *

Tsukihimi se espreguiçou sorrindo e largando finalmente a almofada que apertava contra o seu peito. 

O sorriso maroto que tinha no rosto desde que a irmã e o cunhado saíram do seu apartamento parecia aumentar cada vez mais. Era amada! A confissão de Tala fazia o seu coração bater mais forte, e a fizera sentir algo que julgava nunca mais poder sentir. Amor…

Desde a morte de Brooklyn achava que tinha morrido para o amor. Não conseguia pensar em ninguém como namorado ou companheiro. Mas com Tala era diferente.

Desde o dia em que tinham chocado na presidiária que ele ganhara aos poucos o seu coração. E o que ele tinha dito hoje… que queria que ela amasse a ele pelo que era e não pelas parecenças com Brooklyn a fizera ter certezas e avançar. Iria aceitar Tala. Com tempo iria acabar amando ele ainda mais.

-Aaah…Brooklyn…você sempre me disse que queria que eu fosse feliz…então você não está magoado comigo, pois não? – perguntou baixinho. E, pela primeira vez, recebeu as memórias do seu falecido amado sem lágrimas de dor…apenas com a melancolia de quem recorda um velho amigo.

FLASHBACK

-Aaah! DROGAAA! – gritava uma garotinha de 15 anos, cabelos castanhos e ondulados presos em dois totós que lhe passavam a cintura. Vestia um uniforme de colegial e, no momento, travava uma guerra contra o vento que fizera voar as folhas que trazia ainda a alguns segundos nas mãos. Era Miamoto Tsukihimi. Aluna exemplar do colégio feminino Liberium. – Devolva isso! – gritava para o vento- O meu trabalho de matemática!! Passei toda a noite fazendo isso! Devolveeee! – choramingou

-Sabe, gritar não vai adiantar. Sorte a sua que não está mais ninguém aqui ou iria acabar num hospício! – Tsukihimi congelou. Estava ali alguém? E pela voz parecia um garoto! Que vergonha!! Olhou disfarçadamente para as redondezas, mas continuou sem ver ninguém. Seria um fantasma? – Claro que não, sua boba! Não existe tal coisa… - murmurou

-Estou aqui! Não se preocupa. Eu não sou nenhum fantasma. – riu o tal garoto. Tsukihimi deu um pequeno salto para trás quando algo "caiu" de uma árvore perto dela. – O meu nome é Brooklyn. Kingston Brooklyn. E o seu, qual é?

-Mi-Miamoto Tsukihimi. – Respondeu timidamente olhando o garoto que estava a sua frente e esquecendo completamente as folhas que tinham sido levados pelo vento (que agora agitava os cabelos laranjas do rapaz) e se perdendo nos olhos verde-água que a fitavam de forma melancólica. "_Um anjo?" _Sim, só podia ser um anjo. A aura que ele emanava era diferente da de qualquer outra pessoa que já conhecera. Trazia paz e um pequeno formigueiro… Como se estivesse sendo abraçada pelo próprio vento.

-Tsukihimi? É um nome… Muito bonito. – Falou estendendo a mão para que um pássaro descesse até ela. – Quer pegar nele? – Perguntou vendo o sorriso de Tsukihimi perante tal acontecimento.

-Eu posso? Não sei se ele va gostar de mim… - Comentou duvidosa. No entanto, acabou estendendo a mão. – Aaaaaaaah! Ele veio! – Quase gritou sorrindo ao ver a pequena criatura se empoleirar na mão dela.

-Você tem um sorriso lindo.

-O-o o quê? – perguntou com o coração batendo acelerado.

-Toma, isto é importante para você, não é mesmo? – perguntou lhe estendendo algumas folhas.

-Mas quando você apanhou… Esquece. – Suspirou. Era melhor nem saber. Talvez ele fosse mesmo uma criatura de outro mundo. – Obrigada. - Falou recebendo as folhas e se despedindo do pássaro - Eu passei toda a noite fazendo este trabalho! Seria bastante desagradável perdê-lo desta forma, sem sequer ter sido avaliado! Bem, tenho de ir! Muito obrigada de novo! – Tsukihimi deu as costas mas, sem saber onde tinha arranjado tanta coragem, se voltou para trás de novo - Você costuma estar por aqui?

-Se você prometer que me vem visitar, eu estarei.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-Eu… Eu prometo… Brooklyn. – E com estas palavras, adormeceu.

* * *

Era noite na prisão, Kai passara o dia pensando, ausente, seu sonho, sua vida, o que estava acontecendo? 

Antes ele tinha amigos, tinha uma vida, tinha... Dranzer... Há quanto tempo não pensava nela? Ele tentava não pensar, para encobrir a vergonha de ter feito-a querer ir embora. Porque era a única razão que ele conseguia imaginar.

Estava sem sono, então resolvera ficar olhando pro céu pensando no que fazer. E também naquele sonho que havia tido noite passada.

"_Você pode pensar que é aqui que você me jogou... Mas não é verdade... É aqui que você _se _jogou!!" _

O que aquilo queria dizer? Bem, na verdade ele sabia, sabia muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

Ele fizera algo de muito ruim, e por isso estava pagando o preço, e nisso inclui-se estar separado daqueles, _daquela_ pessoa amada...

Suspirou. Sentia falta de sua fênix vermelha, ela sempre lhe dava forças para renascer, para voltar e continuar a lutar, nunca desistir não importa o quão duro seja o desafio.

Mas agora... Ela não estava com ele...

Era só ele... E essa lua distante e solitária...

Sim, ele era como a lua, sempre no escuro das sombras, sempre distante de todos, sempre só...

-Dranzer... –Suspirou ele outra vez, baixando o olhar.

-Graaaaa – Ouviu-se ao longe.

-O que foi isso? – Kai levantou-se e olhou o céu.

Olhou por tudo, e lá na lua, viu uma sombra, uma pequena sombra de um grande pássaro vermelho, mas estava muito pequeno pela distância, e pelo escuro, mas ele podia ver, podia sentir, exatamente quem era o pássaro. E fazia seu coração acelerar.

-Dranzer!!! É você Dranzer?! Dranzer!!! –Gritou. Mas sabia que não podia, se continuasse logo um guarda viria gritar com ele por fazer barulho.

-Foaaaarrrrr – Outro grito vindo do céu, Dranzer outra vez, Kai tinha certeza, mas esse grito parecia que ela estava em dor, parecia estar ajuda. Mas por quê? O que estaria acontecendo a ela?

Com esse grito, Kai também notou que a pequena sombra, Dranzer sumira de novo.

-Dranzer... – Kai sussurrou, pensando alto –"Era você mesmo? O que aconteceu com você?".

E foi logo pra sua cama, pois podia ouvir que os guardas vinham ver quem estava gritando.

-"Dranzer... Se algo está acontecendo a você. Mesmo se for culpa minha, eu vou te ajudar! Mesmo estando preso aqui, eu vou fazer algo para te ter de volta! Se é culpa minha, vou lutar por você! Como você sempre me ensinou, vou lutar, você significa demais pra mim pra eu te deixar assim, tão fácil!".

* * *

Tsukihimi acordou sobressaltada com o som do celular. Apalpando o sofá procurou por ele enquanto tentava acordar de vez. 

-Oi?- falou ensonada

_-Oi. Será que acordei a princesa encantada?_

-Tala!! Como sabia que eu estava dormindo? – perguntou a moça mais excitada. Ao ouvir a voz de Tala, todo o sono que estava sentindo apenas sumiu. Pelos vistos o rapaz tinha aquele efeito nela.

_-Pela sua voz_. –respondeu amavel – _Sonhando comigo?_ – a hesitação de Tsukihimi foi percebida por Tala que, delicadamente, mudou de assunto - _Que me diz a um jantar romântico? Só nós dois? Sozinhos, num restaurante com vista para o mar…_

-Chega Tala! Escusa de dar mais argumentos. Você me convenceu só com o jantar romantico! – riu Tsukihime. – E onde o meu suposto principe encantado vai me levar?

_-Isso é surpresa! Eu vou-te buscar às 8 em ponto. Esteja preparada!_

-Estarei!

_-Te amo!_

-Eu…

_-Não precisa dizer mais nada, Tsuki. Eu vou fazer você me amar também. Aos poucos. _

-É…e acho que está conseguindo senhor Tala.

_-Eu sei. _

-Ah! Agora que eu penso…onde você arranjou o meu número? –perguntou intrigada

_-Fácil. Liguei para a presidiária e perguntei. Disse que era um colega seu de trabalho e que tinha uma mensagem urgente para te dar sobre um dos pacientes. Fiz mal?_

- Claro que não…- respondeu corando – Eu fiquei…muito feliz ao ouvir a sua voz. E ainda mais pelo seu convite…

_-Que bom então! Fico mais tranquilo._

- Beijos.

_-Eu vou gostar de cobrar eles, sim senhor! _

Foi rindo que Tsukihime se dirigiu ao quarto. E enquanto escolhia a roupa que ia levar, foi com satisfação que viu que o seu reflexo no espelho tinha uns belos olhos verdes que irradiavam toda a felicidade que estava sentindo.

* * *

-E então Tala? – perguntou um Tyson entuasiasmado – Ela aceitou? 

-Aceitou! Nossa, que alívio. Tava com medo que a irmã tivesse dito algo para ela ou que o cunhado psicótico dela tivesse feito alguma coisa!

-Que exagero Tala! O coitado do homem não pode ser assim tão mau!- comentou Hilary – Ele só deve ter ficado surpreso ao ver você sair do ap da cunhadinha dele daquele jeito! E deixa que te diga Tala, até foi melhor assim. Você não acha que estavam indo muito depressa?

-Aaaah, eu sei lá! – comentou o moço sem jeito e com a face quase da cor do cabelo – Bem, eu vou indo. Tenho de me preparar e ainda comprar uma prenda para a minha princesa!

-Até mais Tala! E vê se a Tsuki sabe de mais alguma coisa acerca do Kai… Eu não quero atrapalhar o romance entre vocês, mas essa história toda do Brooklyn ser o noivo dela… Bem, acho que devíamos tentar saber um pouco mais! – Quando Tyson acabou todos permaneceram em silêncio. Lembrar o que acontecera com Tsukihimi naquele dia ainda era estranho. E o porquê de ela ter Zeus consigo também era algo curioso. Normalmente um beyblader não se separa da sua fera bit a não ser por um motivo muito forte. Na altura, ninguém se lembrou desse detalhe. Ainda estavam demasiado chocados com o crime e com a prisão do amigo. E, sendo honestos, não eram assim tão próximos de Brooklyn. Embora tivessem ficado "amigos" após o torneio, raramente o viram. Mas mesmo assim, caso lhes tivessem perguntado o que acontecera com Zeus, os beybladers iriam responder que talvez a fera bit tivesse sumido como Dranzer ou sido enterrada com o seu mestre. Jamais supuseram que tamanho poder estivesse com aquela mulher.

Claro que havia a hipotese de Tsukihime ter tirado a medalha do pião depois da morte do noivo e ficado com ela como lembrança. Mas algo lhes dizia que não era bem assim. Era uma história que valia a pena tirar a limpo. Quem sabe não ajudaria a recuperar a Dranzer ou pelo menos perceber o que lhe tinha acontecido.

-Hum…então…vou indo. – despediu-se Tala.

-Até mais. Eu e a Mariah vamos até a presidiária de novo. Queremos ver como está o Kai.

-Nos vamos também. Assim fazemos turnos. É capaz de ser cansativo para a Mariah ficar lá. Afinal ela não era assim tão próxima do Kai. Que dizem? - sugeriu Hilary.

-Por mim tudo bem! Além de que a minha presença não é tão importante para o Kai como a vossa. – concluiu a mulher de cabelos rosados. Boa sorte para você Tala!

* * *

Tsukihime se olhou no espelho. O vestido verde-esmeralda realçava os seus olhos e o branco da sua pele. Não era decotado ou demasiado curto e muito menos sofisticado. Era um vestido simples, porém elegante, que ia até ao joelho, sendo um pouco rodado a partir da cintura. 

Os cabelos estavam soltos, usando apenas uma fita verde também no cabelo.

No pescoço, apenas a medalhinha de sempre. Quase mecanicamente levou a sua mão até ela, ficando no silêncio e sentindo apenas a superficie quente e macia da medalha. As imagens do dia em que recebera a medalha vinham aos flashes, inundando a sua mente.

Não conseguia deixar de ficar um pouco triste, era certo. Mas tal como antes, a dor costumeira não voltara. Apenas a saudade e a conformação.

O que a intrigava era a reacção de Kai. Não podia dizer que tinha perdoado o homem. Afinal, ele matara Brooklyn, o seu primeiro e grande amor. Tinham sido aquelas mãos a escrever aquelas frases horriveis nas paredes. Eram as mãos dele que tinham, tal como as suas, ficado manchadas de sangue ao tocar no corpo. Mas mesmo assim, não compreendia o porquê de não o odiar com todas as suas forças. Era como se algo lhe dissesse que algo estava errado. Muito errado.

Despertou dos seus pensamentos quando sentiu a medalhinha arder na sua mão. Com o susto, quase caiu para trás.

Ouviu a campainha tocar.

A medalha queimava o seu peito, mas mesmo assim não a tirou. Mais uma vez tinha a sensação de que não a deveria tirar do seu pescoço.

Novo toque de campainha.

Inspirando bem fundo, Tsukihime avançou. Estava tremendo. Porquê? Porque tinha aquela sensação ruim? Não queria abrir! Mas porque não? Perguntava a si própria entre dentes. Estava enlouquecendo. E pela forma como tocavam a campainha, não devia ser a única. Também, com tanta demora… Pobre Tala. Teria de se desculpar com ele.

A mão, ainda trémula, tocou no puxador. Estava abrindo a porta quando um detalhe lhe veio à mente. O Tala não tinha a chave da entrada. E o intercomunicador não tinha tocado. Talvez tivessem deixado a porta aberta…O medo começava a dominá-la e se recriminou por isso. Parecia uma criança assustada na primeira vez em que ficava sozinha em casa. Mas toda a mãe dizia para não abrir a porta a estranhos…

Todos esses pensamentos foram demasiado rapidos, quase ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta.

Foi então com um suspiro e um sorriso de alívio que viu o seu visitante.

-Posso entrar?

* * *

Tala chegou na entrada do apartamento e tocou esperando ouvir a voz de Tsukihime. Escondeu a cara com o lindo ramo de rosas vermelhas que comprara para ela, sabendo que a amada provavelmente veria quem era pelo intercomunicador. 

Demorando. Tsukihime estava demorando demais. Teria adormecido? Ou ainda estaria se arrumando? Mulheres eram demoradas. Principalmente no primeiro encontro.

Voltou a tocar sorrindo divertido. Estava ansioso por dar um beijo na mulher e fazê-la amá-lo. Tinha a certeza de que as barreiras de Tsukihime tinham quebrado quase por completo e, gentilmente, iria derrubar todas as incertezas da garota. Podia parecer estranho, mas ele a amava de verdade. Embora no incio tivesse sido apenas atracção, ficara fascinado com o jeito de ser da psiquiatra.

Voltou a tocar, desta vez com o sorriso desaparecendo lentamente do seu rosto. Aquela demora já não era normal. Estaria Tsukihime chateada com o que acontecera? Não, impossível! Ela parecia animada com o convite.

Começou a se preocupar, principalmente ao relembrar o estranho incidente com Tsukihime algum tempo atrás. Com tantos acontecimentos, nem se lembrara mais da mudança de cor de olhos da jovem nem do seu estranho comportamento.

Começou a ficar nervoso. Tocou mais uma vez, inspirando bem fundo. Caso ela não abrisse a porta, ele ia entrar de outro jeito. Nem que fosse preciso arrombar ela.

Felizmente uma outra moradora do prédio passou no momento em que Tala se preparava para jogar o seu beyblade contra a porta. E, utilizando todo o seu charme (e o ramo de rosas) contou à jovem mulher que se preparava para surpreender a namorada com um romantico pedido de noivado mas que, infelizmente, se esquecera da copia das chaves e não queria tocar para não estragar a surpresa. A mulher, claro, tocada pela história, beleza e ar puro do rapaz não levantou qualquer impedimento a passagem de Tala, dando ainda uma piscadela cúmplice lhe desejando boa sorte e pedindo para ser convidada para a boda.

Enquanto o elevador subia até ao apartamento da morena Tala tentava manter a calma e pensar num plano caso Tsukihime não abrisse a porta.

Na abadia aprendera várias coisas úteis. Entre elas como abrir uma porta utilizando um simples cartão. Seria fácil.

Mal a porta do elevador se abriu, Tala correu em direcção a porta de Tsuki deixando um rastro de pétalas vermelhas pelo caminho. Tocou na campainha aflito uma vez só, mantendo ainda as esperanças de que a jovem aparecesse ainda de cabelo molhado dizendo que se tinha atrasado no banho e que por isso não podera atender. Mas nada aconteceu. Dessa vez não voltou a tocar. Tirando o cartão e, com o máximo de habilidade que as mãos trémulas e levemente suadas lhe permitiam, abriu a porta.

E, quando esta cedeu e ele entrou abruptamente pelo hall chamando a jovem, não ouviu nenhuma resposta.

À excepção de uma jarra quebrada perto do sofá, tudo estava arrumado. Mas de Tsukihime nem sinal.

Controlando toda a sua raiva e medo, Tala ligou a Tyson. Quando este lhe perguntou o que se passava ele apenas disse a morada da amada, afundando-se de seguida no sofá.

De uma coisa tinha a certeza. A garota não saíra de livre vontade. E ele iria recuperá-la e perceber quem estava por detrás de tudo aquilo.

* * *

Tyson estava em sua casa, com Hilary, Ray, Mariah e outros. 

-Bom então acho que é isso, não podemos mais ficar adiando... Vamos ir indo... –Ray disse.

-Ta! Boa sorte! Logo depois vamos nós! Se... – Tyson dizia, quando o telefone dele tocou. –Alô?

-Tyson!

-Tala! Calma o que foi? – Tyson diz, pressentindo o nervoso do amigo.

-A.. A... Tsuki ela... Ela não está aqui ela... Ela sumiu... –Tala babulciava palavras no telefone para Tyson, que mal conseguia entende-las.

-O que?! Calma Tala, aonde fica?... Ta... Ta já vou indo aí!

-Venha rápido. –Tala disse desligando o telefone junto com Tyson.

-O que foi Tyson? – Ray perguntou depois que Tyson desligou o telefone.

-Parece que a Tsukihime sumiu de casa, Tala chegou e não tinha nem sinal dela. Eu vou lá, parece grave.

-É mesmo, eu também vou com você Tyson! – Ray disse.

- E nós também! – Disse Max, se levantando, junto a Hilary.

* * *

Kai estava sem sua cama, perturbado, ainda pensando na sua visão daquela noite, não conseguira dormir desde então, estava ausente o dia todo também, olhara a lua à noite passada e nada, até levou uma bronca dos guardas. Estava a dois dias sem dormir. 

Mas estava cheio disso. Estava cheio de sentir pena de si mesmo ou seja do que for. Só queria resolver seus assuntos, achar Dranzer, voltar a ter em suas mãos, consigo, é tudo que podia pensar. Nada mais importava.

Mas... Pensava... no que tinha sido aquilo? Ele pôde sentir que foi um grito de dor, de angustia, ela estava em perigo. Algo aconteceu a ela. Será que ela foi capturada? Ele tinha medo disso, mas tinha mais medo ainda, de que tenha sido culpa dele.

-"Depois do que eu fiz... Eu entenderia..."

De qualquer jeito, vou fazer o possível para te salvar, tenha o que eu tiver que fazer... 

**Continua... **

* * *

**LINA-CHAN: adorei esse capitulo! 8D pessoalmente XD não ficou lindo? De novo desculpem pela demora n.n"" **

**LITLEDARK: É! Mas nós nos esforçámos para tornoar esse cap bem bonitinho! O que acharam?**

**LINA-CHAN: É!! xD e agora aos reviews!**

**MIONE11:**

**LITTLEDARK: n.n'' acho que ver o Kai matando mais alguém é com a Lina-chan…eu gosto dele bem calminho…até porque a minha pobre Tsuki bem pode ser uma vitima dele!**

**LINA-CHAN: Ela tem razão! Eu to torcendo pra ele matar alguém sabia? 8DD**

**JAMES HIWATARI: **

**LINA-CHAN: sinceramente, eu não sei o que demora mais, tu pra mandar os reviews ou a gente pra atualizar xD mas ta XD eu adorooo Kai insano, não é legal? 8DD**

**LITTLEDARK: Oh, que nada!! xD Eu gostei dele hoje! Parece que recuperou forças para lutar…e quem sabe você não tem uma surpresa quanto à insanidade do Kai?**

**DAPHNE.PRINOFMYOWNFAIRYTALE: **

**LINA-CHAN: pedimos desculpas por demorarmos tanto pra atualizar n.n'''**

**LITTLEDARK curvando-se a pedir desculpas: Prometemos tentar actualizar mais vezesx, mas fica dificil!! De qualquer forma espero que tenhas gostado deste. Ah e eu também morro de pena do Kai!**

**LINA-CHAN: nyaa soh isso de reviews T.T então, esse é o fim!! Mandem mais pra gente e atualizamos mais e mais cedo a cada novo review! 8D**

**LITTLEDARK: Até mais!!**


End file.
